Kokoro-Kiseki
by Nagisa Furukawa Tendo
Summary: Un sueño, y un joven cientifico, Len Kagamine ingresara a un concurso para poder llevar a cabo uno de sus mas grandes sueños,un robot casi humano, su amigo Gakupo le ayudara en esto, ademas de ayudarlo a conquistar a Miku una de las cientificas con las que trabajara, mientras que alguien del pasado de Len planea su venganza contra el...
1. Capitulo 1-4

Kokoro/Kiseki

(Konichiwa..bien este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste.)

**Capitulo 1 "Nace un proyecto**"

Un joven científico, ha dedicado toda su vida a una larga investigación para crear un prototipo de robot que tenga la exacta similitud a un humano, solo que con funciones altamente desarrolladas…. Horas y horas, noche tras noche dedicando tiempo a todo esto y aun sin resultado alguno.

Len: es posible que haya un error en todo esto, eh de estar haciendo algo mal, todos mis experimentos no resultan y cada vez esto se me hace más complicado.

(Tocan el timbre)

Len: quien podrá ser a esta hora (abre la puerta)

Gakupo: mi buen amigo! Te he llamado desesperadamente y no contestas (entra a la casa)

Len: eh estado muy ocupado con todo esto, tanto que ni tiempo tengo para contestar llamadas, y a que debo el placer de tu visita?

Gakupo: A que me eh estado empeñando en ayudarte y buscarte un lugar donde puedas tener el apoyo económico y un laboratorio con mucha más tecnología de la que puedas necesitar

Len: Bien sabes que por dinero no sufro, y reconozco que quisiera un laboratorio más grande, pero ninguna de las universidades me ha aceptado para llevar a cabo ahí mis experimentos.

Gakupo: en toda Japón habría miles que estarían encantados de tenerte ahí laborando.

Len: en todas me han rechazado, mi única opción ha sido crear prototipos para empezar con esto.

Gakupo: y por eso eh venido a darte una noticia, hay una empresa que cuenta con toda la tecnología y el material que necesitas para llevar a cabo tu pequeño prototipo

Len: a si ? Y cual es ese lugar tan esplendido al que te refieres

Gakupo: a la STF (Science and technology for the future)

Len: estas loco, ahí solo van los científicos más importantes de Japón y a mi nadie me conoce

Gakupo: hombre de poca fe, conozco a la dueña y directora de la STF, y me he enterado de que busca un proyecto innovador, y ha lanzado una convocatoria a cada uno de los científicos de Japón, estableció un limite de participantes, pero aquí tu amigo hizo lo que pudo y te he conseguido un lugar en este concurso.

Len: que hiciste que!?

Gakupo: si, hable con la directora le conté sobre ti y alguno de tus inventos y le pareces interesante y quiere ver tu trabajo

Len: no lo haré..

Gakupo: no estas hablando enserio…me costo trabajo conseguirte un lugar ahí!

Len: lo se, y te lo agradezco pero no, esto es muy muy privado

Gakupo: privado? A que te refieres con privado?

Len: que a nadie le daré a conocer esto, es mi prototipo es MI proyecto

Gakupo: y supongo que tienes todos los instrumentos, espacios, y personas que necesitas.

Len: no tendré ni los instrumentos, espacios y personas que obviamente necesito, pero puedo hacerlo SOLO, entendiste S-O-L-O.

Gakupo: vamos…Len inténtalo nada te cuesta darle una oportunidad a esta convocatoria…se te ha abierto la puerta para lograrlo, asi que no la cierres.

Len: cuantos participantes hay?

Gakupo: am… pues alrededor de unos 20

Len: 20! Y asi crees que voy a… ganar? Dijeras 10 o 5! Pero de entre 20 solo 1 se queda con el lugar

Gakupo: yo se que nadie tendrá la misma idea que tu, y que este proyecto es algo nuevo, yo tengo la seguridad de que podrías ganar tu!

Len: no se.. lo voy a pensar

Gakupo: esta bien…espero tu respuesta mañana a mas tardar a las 5

Len: y por que a esa hora?

Gakupo: para meter tus papeles y tu propuesta, eso e ir a inscribirte por completo, falta por confirmar la asistencia de algunos asi que aprovechare a mañana, espero tu llamada, que tengas buena noche (abre la puerta y se va).

(Len se queda pensativo, se dirige hacia su recamara, se viste para dormir y se acuesta en su cama)

Len: podría ser….pero que tal si no… mejor esta noche dormiré y mañana lo pensare mejor (duerme)

( a la mañana siguiente después de una ducha y vestirse prende la T.V)

Len: bien veamos que pasa en el mundo(cambia y cambia de canal) nada, nada, otra vez nada…oh mira! Nada….(apaga la T.V) cuanto tiene que no salgo a caminar? ( se pone su abrigo y sale a caminar) Gakupo tiene razón debería de intentar esto…le llamare( lama a Gakupo)

(Gakupo en casa)

Gakupo: vaya! Len me esta llamando!( contesta) buenas días genio? Pensaste en lo que te dije?

Len: si no lo hubiera pensado crees que te estaría llamando?

Gakupo: ya entendí, y bien que decidiste?

Len: entrare a la selección del proyecto, participare.

Gakupo: perfecto! No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, necesito el planteamiento de tu proyecto, tus papeles de identificación, estudios etc. etc. Podrías dármelos hoy a las 4?

Len: claro, te veré a las 4(cuelga) de haber sabido me hubiese quedado en el laboratorio a buscar todos esos papeles(regresa a casa)

(en su laboratorio busca los papeles, entre cajas y cajas, hasta que encuentra todo lo que necesita, y se marcha a ver a Gakupo)

(con Gakupo)

Gakupo: es la mejor decisión de tu vida, se que ganarás

Len: eso espero…bien ten(le da una sobre) cuídalos, cuida en especial la sección donde viene el proyecto ahí viene toda mi vida, si algo les pasa.. créeme que no te gustaría saber lo que te ocurriría a ti.

Gakupo: O.O si ee... no te preocupes los cuidare.. solo es para sacarles copia, los originales se los quedan en la STF te veré en la noche, es mas vamos a cenar hace tiempo que ya no se de tu vida, asi que prepara tu casa yo llevo la cena.

Len: bien, hasta en la noche

(centro de copiado)

Gakupo: buenas tardes, señorita quisiera 1 copia de cada uno de estos papeles.

Chica: enseguida joven

Lily: disculpe, disculpe, podrían atenderme me urge una copia de todos estos papeles.

Joven: enseguida, señorita

Lily: pero rápido la STF no espera siempre.

Gakupo: disculpa mi indiscreción, oí que vas a la STF, concursaras para entrar y realizar tu proyecto?

Lily: si no a que mas voy? Si entrare al concurso y tu también entraras?

Gakupo: jajaja tengo cara de científico? No para nada, voy a inscribir a mi amigo Len, el es el genio.

Lily: Len?... Len Kagamine?

Gakupo: si! Lo conoces?

Lily: casualmente si… íbamos juntos a la universidad, solo que el "genio" se graduó antes que todos lo demás gracias a su "inteligencia" y "empeño", tenia el promedio mas alto de toda la universidad.

Gakupo : y eran amigos?

Lily: si…algo asi…pero deje de saber de el hasta ahorita… que va a presentar el?

Gakupo: eres su amiga asi que no corre ningún riesgo esto(toma los papeles del proyecto y se los muestra).

Lily: (los lee) interesante…. Tenia que ser, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, innovando, creando, materializando, es perfecto y es seguro que gane…

Chica: joven aquí están sus copias(se caen) oh por dios, disculpe

Gakupo: no se preocupe(se agacha a ayudar a recoger las copias)

Lily: (en su mente: Len me debe muchas, podría vengarme, y este es el momento, sacare unas copias y planteare de distinta forma su proyecto es probable que lo acusen de plagio, o bien dejar que cada uno presente su prototipo y vean cual es el mejor, pero que va, sin el prototipo no hay problema y esto es claro de entender)joven saque rápidamente una copia de todo eso.

Joven: claro señorita.(saca las copias y se las da)

Lily: (deja las otras copias en el mismo lugar) bien, le das mis saludos a Len, dile que le deseo suerte, nos vemos.

Gakupo: (se levanta) si yo le digo… por poco me hubiera matado Len, ahora vamos a la STF a entregar esto.

( casa de Lily)

Lily: me debes muchas Len, y esto será parte de mi venganza, primero te arruinare profesionalmente, y por ultimo te destruiré como persona, no descansare hasta que sufras lo que yo sufrí…y con estas modificaciones no se darán cuenta de que este proyecto es exactamente lo mismo que el tuyo Len. Ahora directo a la STF(se va)

( en la STF)

Gakupo: buenas tardes, señorita, podría pasar a ver a la directora?

Gumi: deje lo anuncio(llama a la directora) si, esta aquí un joven que quiere verla…que pase? Bien yo le digo….pase.

Gakupo: muchas gracias(entra a la oficina) buenos días, déjame decirte que te ves especialmente hermosa hoy.

Luka: tu y tus galanterías…pasa, siéntate.

Gakupo: (se sienta) aquí están los papeles de Len Kagamine.

Luka: se nota que admiras a ese muchacho(toma los papeles y los guarda) tiene que venir dentro de 1 semana a la presentación de su proyecto… y los resultados los daremos 2 días después y solo al proyecto elegido se le llamara, asi que dile a tu amigo que tenga suerte, cuídate hasta luego.

Gakupo: tan corta la visita? Pensaba invitarte a comer.

Luka: gracias, pero te recuerdo que tengo proyectos que recibir, por cierto con tu amigo ya confirmaron 10, los demás no entraran al concurso. Bueno solo falta una chica, ya esta confirmada pero si no entrega el papeleo será descalificada.

Gakupo: será un alivio para muchos los pocos participantes que abra, bien entonces, comeremos otro día?

Luka: lo pensare, adiós, cierra la puerta al salir.

(se va Gakupo y llega Lily )

Lily: buenas tardes, soy de la convocatoria, aquí están mis papeles.

Gumi: perfecto, se los daré a la directora, preséntate en 1 semana para presentar tu proyecto.

Lily: gracias(se va) y mi venganza estará hecha….

(en la noche en casa de Len )

Gakupo: mi amigo, se que ganaras, por eso para celebrar comeremos sushi y yakimeshi.

Len: gracias, entonces en una semana me presento, al menos ya son 10 menos.

Gakupo: si…por cierto te mandaron saludos, una chica

Len: asi? Como se llama?

Gakupo: no se su nombre, no se lo pregunte, también concursara, pregunto si yo iba a concursar le dije que no que concursarías tu, al decirle tu nombre pregunto si eras Len Kagamine le dije que si y me dijo que fueron juntos a la universidad.

Len: como era la chica?

Gakupo: como de tu estatura, también era blanca y de cabello rubio.

Len: Lily! A de ser ella….cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos..

Gakupo: asi que si era tu amiga eh?

Len: si…algo asi.. solo que paso tiempo y perdimos contacto…. Me ayudarías a crear el prototipo para presentarlo ese día?

Gakupo: claro! Bueno celebremos por el nacimiento de este nuevo proyecto, que tendrá un estupendo futuro!

**Capitulo 2: " Un nuevo miembro en la STF"**

Toda la semana Gakupo y Len trabajaron mucho para la creación del prototipo, hasta que llegó el día de presentar el proyecto, donde Len no se esperaba la presencia de Lily…

(en la recepción)

Gumi: a todos los participantes, se les invita a tomar asiento, se les ira llamando conforme fueron llegando, después de la presentación de su proyecto podrán retirarse, pero 2 días después se les enviara una notificación a su e-mail para saber si fueron elegidos o si quedaron fuera del concurso…. Empezamos y suerte a todos….(toma la lista y empieza a llamar a los participantes)

Lily: donde estará Len? No ha llegado… bien si no llega para mi mejor ya que tengo su proyecto redactado a mi modo, asi que ganare

(entran Len y Gakupo )

Len: disculpe la tardanza….. había algo de trafico

Gumi: no hay problema, al parecer serás el ultimo, toma asiento y vete preparando, faltan 7.

Len: gracias(se sienta)

Gakupo: (cargando algo)si si….gracias por dejarme ahí Len

Len: lo siento, es que estoy nervioso, pero siéntate, seré el ultimo.

Lily: vaya! Pero a quien tenemos aquí? El niño genio de toda la ciudad, y para colmo llega tarde

Len: li….Lily! que haces aquí?

Lily: lo mismo que tu querido, voy a participar en el concurso.

Len: bien! Pues suerte.

Lily: no necesito suerte, solo mi proyecto y veras que ganare asi que vete despidiendo de tu lugar aquí por que yo seré pronto la nueva científica e inventora de la STF

Len: claro…. Puedes lograrlo, eso si no pasas por encima de todos como siempre solías hacerlo

Lily: mejor cierra la boca, al menos yo me gradué por mi trabajo

Len: yo también trabaje duro, asi que si bien sabes por que me gradué antes que otros, mejor ahórrate decir cosas sin sentido

Gumi: numero 8 Lily! Puedes pasar

Lily: nos vemos Len (entra a la sala de conferencias)

Gakupo: al parecer no le caes nada bien

Len: ¬¬ Gakupo mejor ayúdame a ensayar que ya casi es mi turno….dame la copia del manual del prototipo, se lo daré a la directora por si quisiera probarlo ella misma.

Gakupo : ten, y recuerda relájate, concéntrate y entra con seguridad, veras que te ira de maravilla

Len: gracias

(sale Lily)

Lily: (sonriendo) Len con lo que presente será difícil que lo superes, es mas con decirte que la directora me cito mas tarde, al parecer ya tiene a su ganadora.. jajaja (se va)

Gakupo: no le hagas caso Len, falta uno, asi que prepárate.

(20 minutos mas tarde…)

Gumi: bien sigue el ultimo…Kagamine Len, pasa

Gakupo: suerte Len, te ira bien, confía en ti, yo confió en ti.

(entra Len)

Len: buenos días científicos e inventores y directora, soy Len Kagamine y les presentare algo que podría cambiar la tecnología.

Luka: bien, empieza, para empezar como se llama tu proyecto

Len: disculpe, aun no le eh puesto nombre, es muy necesario

Luka: no no, algunos les ponen un nombre o algo pero no hay problema comienza.

Len: bien eh realizado varias investigaciones sobre robots y su diseño…..

(en la recepción)

Gakupo: como le estará yendo a Len? Hace media hora que entro y no sale

(sala de conferencias)

Len: y aquí esta el prototipo (le quita la sabana blanca)

( se impresionan, en la sala, puesto que ninguno de los científicos llevo prototipo a masa ni a dibujo,)

Luka: y como funciona?

Len: como sabia que le daría algo de curiosidad me tome la libertad de hacer un manual especialmente para usted…tome(le da el manual)

(enciende el prototipo)

Len: lo he llamado R-00, pero no me escuchen a mi escúchenlo a el

R-00: soy R-00, estoy programado para servir y ayudar, algunas de mis funciones están diseñadas para contrarrestar dificultades diarias, puedo comunicarme en varios idiomas, eso hasta que mi creador me los ponga.

Len: puede hacer lo que se les ocurra y antoje, puede cocinar, volar, salvar, reparar, hasta en cuestiones medicas podría hacer una cirugía, pero eso no es todo, también pude sentir, hacer cosas que un ser humanos puede.

Luka: disculpe? Un robot que siente…. Como haría eso?

Len: pues dándole corazón, y la apariencia de un ser humano real, tanto que mezclado entre la sociedad pasaría desapercibido, y no, no me refiero a darle el corazón de algún humano, yo se como crear uno especial para este prototipo y mas.

Luka: lo ha pensado todo por lo que veo...

Len: eh trabajado toda mi vida en esto, (apaga a R-00) bien eh finalizado, gracias por darme su tiempo y su atención.

( le aplauden)

Luka: manténganse informado sobre quien gano el concurso, se le avisara por e-mail, hasta luego.

(sale Len)

Gakupo: como te fue? Que te dijeron?

Len: pues al parecer les gustó, me aplaudieron, dos días mas y sabremos si gane o no… pero ven vayamos a dejar a R-00 a casa y salgamos a cenar quisiera darme un tiempo para convivir, te lo mereces después de trabajar mucho.

(se van)

(en la STF….)

Hiyama: compañeros es hora de dar nuestros votos en base a nuestros análisis de cada proyecto, les recuerdo no voten por 2 personas, solo uno podrá ganar.

(todos meten su voto en una cajita)

Luka: esperen! Tomemos en cuenta que aquí pudo haber plagio el proyecto de Kagamine Len es casi idéntico al de Lily, uno de los dos cometió plagio, les di una copia a cada uno de ustedes de todos los proyectos, como pueden ver, Len toma una explicación algo extensa pero clara, mientras que Lily planteo cosas breves ni siquiera nos hablo de un futuro prototipo, absolutamente todos trajeron al menos un boceto sobre su proyecto, Lily se desenmascaro sola, asi que queda descalificada

Meiko: bien, escriban sus votos de nuevo, y métanlos en esta otra caja los otros serán eliminados.

(meten sus votos, sigue le conteo)

Luka: (termina de contar los votos) al parecer, a muchos les agrado, el trabajo de Kagamine, les anuncio que el ganador es Kagamine Len, el nuevo miembro de la STF será Len Kagamine, asi que comenzaremos con el proceso de preparación de un nuevo laboratorio y todo lo que necesite, mientras Gumi, enviara los mails para cada uno de los concursantes a excepción de Lily, yo hablare personalmente con ella…

( en la oficina de Luka)

Lily: supongo que si me dijo que quería hablar conmigo era para algo importante

Luka: si.. Lily como se te ocurrió ponerle sentimientos a un robot?

Lily: yo.. yo creí que quizá los humanos y los robot podrían llevarse bien y que se podrían utilizar para mmm no se muchas cosas.

Luka: (le da un sobre) ten ábrelo

Lily: (emocionada lo abre) que! Como que se me descalifico?

Luka: ya leíste la otra hoja?

Lily: que me acusan de plagio? No puede ser eso quiere decir que no puedo participar en ningún otro concurso

Luka: y no solo eso, Lily lo lamento pero pasaras un tiempo en la cárcel, cometiste un delito, la idea no era tuya, y aparte ahora por eso tienes en tu expediente esos antecedentes asi que tendrás que trabajar mas duro .

( entra la policía)

Policía1: señorita Lily, queda arrestada por plagio, tiene derecho a un abogado y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, pasara al menos 1 mes o 2 cumpliendo con su condena, de gracias a que la directora abogo por que no fuera tanto tiempo.

Lily: no lo esperaba de usted, pero pagara por esto….pagara!

(se la llevan)

( 2 días después)

Len: (checando su e-mail) mira Gakupo no me ha llegado nada dijeron que hoy mandarían un mail para saber si te quedaste en la STF y no me ha llegado nada.

Gakupo: tranquilo Len de seguro apenas están enviando los mails

(horas mas tarde)

Len: asi que siguen enviando los mails no?

Gakupo: paciencia de seguro pronto sabrás la respuesta.(suena el teléfono de Gakupo) bueno.? Hola Luka, si si aquí esta te lo pasare…que no? quieres que vayamos a la STF? Ok vamos para allá…Len vamos a la STF al parecer ahí están dando resultados vámonos.

(llegan a la STF)

Gumi: Gakupo y Len síganme…(llegan hasta una puerta) pasen y no hagan mucho ruido

Luka: buenas noches, Len te preguntaras por que están aquí

Len: eso quisiera saber, y lo demás concursantes?

Luka: ellos ya fueron avisados, pero toma (le da una hoja) puedes leerla en voz alta por favor

Len: se le informa que usted a sido seleccionado para formar parte de la STF….(se desmaya)

Gakupo: Len, Len… LEN!

Len: que me paso?

Luka: te desmayaste por la noticia

Len: que noticia?

Luka: ganaste Len, te quedaras aquí en a STF, puedes quedarte desde hoy si quieres, ya mandamos unas personas para que recojan tus cosas y también las de Gakupo como es como tu asistente me imagine que querrías tener a tu amigo cerca

Gakupo: increíble, pero siendo sinceros aquí no hay un lugar para dormir, ni siquiera se podría vivir en un laboratorio.

Luka: jajaja… ay Gakupo tienes conocer mas adentro la STF

**Capitulo 3: "Bienvenido Len"**

(tocan la puerta)

Luka: pasen(entran Miku y Meiko) les presento a sus colegas, Miku Hatsune y Meiko Sakine, ellas colaboraran con ustedes en la creación del robot, será otro prototipo claro, Miku muéstrale su habitación a Len, Meiko tu ve con Gakupo.

( se van)

Miku: asi que tu inventaste a R-00

Len: si… y tu desde cuando estas aquí?

Miku: desde que termine la universidad, Salí si acaso 1 año antes de la universidad, claro pero tu saliste desde antes.

Len: que son todos esos edificios?

Miku: oh cierto! Son algunas de las habitaciones de todos los demás científicos e inventores, asistentes etc., también hay centro comercial, una sala de juegos, alberca, jardín, y todo lo que necesites, la directora cree que necesitamos también despejarnos un poco del trabajo y para ahorrarnos un poco decidió poner todo lo que hay en una ciudad, claro solo que mas reducido para nosotros.

Len: lo pensó todo, me agrada esto…. Y cuando se comenzara la elaboración de R-00?

Miku: bien te explico al menos te darán 1 semana para adaptarte a todo esto y que conozcas todo lo que hay en la STF, incluyendo a los demás colegas claro, eso y que puedas descansar y tomar energía para que después de esa semana comencemos a trabajar.

Len: comencemos? Ósea que tu también trabajaras conmigo y con Gakupo?

Miku: si, también Meiko y tal ves Hiyama, Luka nos tiene mucha confianza por eso nos dijo que nosotros seriamos los que tendríamos mas contacto con el proyecto los demás se encargaran de experimentar y tu verificaras que vayan paso a paso.

(llegan al edificio y toman un ascensor)

Len: no creí que les fuera a importar mi proyecto…..(llegan al ultimo piso)

Miku: (le entrega una tarjeta) ten esta será tu llave para que puedas ingresar a tu habitación y a todas las demás zonas de la STF. Descansa y bienvenido Len. (se va)

Len: gracias…Miku… esto es maravilloso, lo tienen todo aquí… veré si puedo contactar a Gakupo (tocan y abre) Gakupo, estaba a punto de llamarte

Gakupo: o.o mi habitación esta a alado de la tuya, oye Meiko es increíble! Hasta pensé en invitarla a salir, pero me entere de que prácticamente tenemos 1 semana para conocer todo esto, hasta entonces podremos salir, quizá hasta la invite a comer aunque sea aquí dentro

Len: no hay día en que no pienses en mujeres?

Gakupo: pues mmm si! No en realidad no… pero cuéntame que tal te cayo Miku *w* déjame decirte que esta muy muy bonita

Len: me enseño los edificios y todo me dio mi tarjeta, y no hablamos mucho sabes que soy algo callado

Gakupo: callado es lo mismo que.. te dio pena y no supiste que decirle

Len: no…. en realidad si, sabes que no convivo mucho con chicas

Gakupo: pero para eso me tienes a mi, yo te ayudare a conseguir una cita con Miku!

(habitación de Miku)

Meiko: Gakupo es muy atractivo, es todo un caballero, y tan amable y gracioso…. Ay! Pero no me invito a salir u_u

Miku: seria muy pronto, apenas te conoce, aunque podrían llevarse bien además Luka nos dijo que seremos sus guías toda 1 semana para enseñarles todo esto.

Meiko: si lo se…. Y como te fue con Len o.o

Miku: es callado, y amable no conversamos mucho, al parecer es muy serio

Meiko: eso o le dio pena, no me niegues que esta guapo

Miku: (se ruboriza) si si lo es, pero no debemos de pensar tanto en eso, te recuerdo lo que te paso con Hiyama? Prácticamente querían matarse, y tenia razón, no se merecía que lo engañaras con alguien mas

Meiko: yo no quería casarme tan pronto, quiero disfrutar de mi vida todavía, pero eso no justifica lo que eh estado viendo, el tipo se ha fijado en ti

Miku: claro que no! solo somos amigos nos llevamos muy bien es por eso, pero tengo que irme, quiero dormir un poco, descansa (se va)

(habitacion de Miku)

Miku: pero que cansancio... será mejor darme un baño(suena el telefono) bueno?

Gakupo: Miku? habla Gakupo amigo y asistente de Len, el quiere saber si quieres salir a cenar con el...

Len: o/o pero que dices! no lo hagas Gakupo

Gakupo: Len esta chica es hermosa es tu oportunidad para tener novia...si Miku perdón es que Len se dara un baño y me dejo listo los detalles asi que aceptas?

Miku: n/n pues yo... no lo se.. tengo que ver si tengo algo que hacer en la noche (checa en su agenda) mmm no no tengo ningun inconveniente dile a Len que aceptó su invitación, lo vere en jardín a las 7:00 hasta entonces (cuelga)

Gakupo: amigo mío tienes una cita a las 7:00 asi que date un baño y vistete lo más elegante que puedas..

Len: A que te sucede por que hiciste eso!

Gakupo: u_u solo queria que tuvieras una cita con una linda chica, no tienes vida social desde que te conozco te la pasabas encerrado trabajando en un proyecto..

Len: Bakka! T.T no se como tratar a una mujer como ella... ni se que debo de usar no se nada de eso.. vine aqui a realizar mi proyecto no a conseguir novia..pero seria una descortesia de mi parte cancelarla y dejarla ahi asi que por esta vez te saliste con la tuya

Gakupo: no me digas que no te gustó...además yo me encargare de todo asi que bañate ahorita te dare ropa

(mientras Len se bañaba Gakupo preparó ropa para len)

Len: ¬¬' no me pondre eso

Gakupo: vamos te verás bien de vez en cuando vistete fresco, juvenil, y te veras atractivo

Len: ash dame eso (se viste) bien como me veo?

Gakupo: O.O por dios... eres un Len diferente... am Oye esa camisa esta al reves

Len: que no va asi? oh cierto la etiqueta esta en mi cuello rayos(se acomoda bien la camisa) y ahora que dices?

Gakupo: te falta algo..(lo sienta en una silla y lo peina) ahora si te ves perfecto

Len: n_n bien me voy

Gakupo: suerte! tu puedes eres el mejor!

(len se va hacia el jardin para llegar a su cita)

Len: creo que llegue demasiado temprano..

Miku: buenas noches Len ^^

Len: OAO... bu..bu...buenas noches...

Miku: listo? te llevare al restaurant de aqui...creo que es obvio sino a donde mas...vamos

Len: o/o (*se ve hermosa... tiene razon Gakupo ella me gusta..*)

**Capitulo 4: Concentrate Len!**

(en el restaurant)

Mesero: desean ordenar?

Miku: buenas noches mmm yo me encargo haber... perfecto traenos el especial del dia por favor

Mesero: enseguida

Len: y cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?

Miku: 3 años, a Luka la conozco desde la universidad me ayudo en algunas materias y me ofrecio trabajo despues

Len: que bien! tiienes mucha suerte

Miku: si...por cierto por que hiciste que Gakupo me llamara y no tu?

Len: n/n eehh..(Gakupo sacame de esta..) es que se lo dije y pues le dije que tenia que bañarme y el se ofreciio y le diije si por favor y asi..

Miku: ya veo... y como te sientes en este corto tiempo aqui?

Len: raro, me siento como un pez cambiado de ambiente

Miku: ^^ es normal asi se sienten todos, te llevaras bien con todos los de aqui son increibles

Hiyama: pero miren a una de las estrellas mas hermosas del cielo

Miku: Hiyama! hola... mira el es Len ha ingresado hoy con nosotros

Len: un gusto soy Kagamine Len

Hiyama: si lo se, vote por tu proyecto dejame decirte que eres un genio, ese proyecto sera un exito

Miku: el colaborara con nosotros Len, sera parte de nuestro equipo

Hiyama: si... por cierto que hacen aqui juntos?

Len: u/u pues vamos a cenar

Hiyama: (tomandolo del hombro) Len, si vas a ser mi competencia dejame decirte que te llevo delantera por 1 año asi que tu sabras que hacer

Len: no no no! jajaja yo eeh ah... para nada

Hiyama: era una broma jajaja... pero es enserio jajaja bueno los dejo, ire a descanzar, buenas noches Len y Miku sueña conmigo

Miku: o/o e..etto... no le hagas caso desde que termino con Meiko soy su unica amiga

Len: lo note

(su charla era tan agradable que despues de cenar Miku lo llevo a un edificio vacio hasta arriba y miraron el cielo)

Miku: dime Len que se siente ser alguien tan importante ahora?

Len: debo de responder ahora? jajaja la verdad no me considero importante soy tan normal como los demas

Miku: admiro esa sencillez tuya.. aunque para serte sincera, n/n pude darme cuenta de que eres algo timido por eso Gakupo llamo y no tu ... y esa ropa se te ve bien pero preferiria que la proxima vez que salgamos simplemente seas tú ^^

Len: (que inteligente y observadora!...dijo Próxima... esto es genial ) esta bien Miku...pero dios ve la hora son las 4 de la mañana debo llevarte a tu edificio

(en el edificio)

Miku: me la pase bien, espero tu tambien te hallas divertido

Len: con alguien como tu el momento es maravilloso (pero que dije...)

Miku: n/n (oh por dios que le digo...) lo mismo digo, bueno descanza, buenas noches(le da un beso en la mejilla)

Len: o/o adios...*se va a su habitacion*

Gakupo: estaba preocupado y dime como te fue?

Len: ella es maravillosa! me diio un beso en la mejilla aah! me dijo que fuera yo mismo la proxiima vez que salieramos

Gakupo: asi se hace... vez te dije que yo sabia todo sobre esto, ahora es tu turno y ayudame a saber si Meiko tiene novio

Len: ¬¬' sabia que habia algo raro aqui... no no tiene Miku me conto que Meiko y su novio Hiyama terminaron hace tiempo, asi que puedes conquistarla

Gakupo: si! que suerte tengo, pero hay que dormir buenas noches

Len: descanza y gracias *Len en su cama* no dejo de pensar en ella... es tan hermosa y ese vestido azul le asentaba tan bien, y le agrado... *duerme pero tiene un sueño*

*sueño de Len*

(una chica extraña)

¿?: Len, me las pagarás esta es mi venganza sufre como sufri yo!(avienta a alguien)

Len: pero yo que te hice! no lo hagas por favor te lo ruegoo!

¿?:ves lo que se siente sufre desgraciado asi me hiciste sufrir tu ahora me toca a mi (el sueñuelo no era nadie pero ahora si a punto de aventar a alguien)

Len: te lo suplico no lo hagas! (empuja a la chica pero la chica se defiende) escapa mi vida! (lo golpea la chica extraña)

¿?: creiste que seria tan facil? ahora por eso (avienta a alguien) estupido..

Len: (reaccionando)NOOOO! nooooo... mi milagro!

*¿?*: Leeeeen! te amoooo!

Len: noooo nooo nooo...

*len despierta*

Len: no no! pero que fue eso... que sueño tan raro...

Gakupo: Len estas bien(entra con un palo en las manos)

Len: solo fue un mal sueño

Gakupo: haber cuentame

(Len le cuenta su sueño)

Gakupo: quiza estas angustiado... le hiciste algun daño a alguien?

Len: no que yo sepa, pero no me gustaria que le pasara algo a alguiien

Gakupo: tranquilo... mejor concentrate Len concentrate! tu proyecto y Miku son importantes

Len: y dale con lo de Miku, la estoy conociendo! pero tienes razon mi proyecto debe de ser primero...


	2. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: La venganza de Lily**

(carcél)

Lily: rayos! Me atraparon, Len es muy astuto para evitar un plagio…. Cuanto lo odio….

¿?: veo que tu sed de venganza es grande, jovencita

Lily: lo que me faltaba gente entrometida

¿?: jaja! Y tienes carácter jovencita, me presento soy Yowane Haku, no has de haber oído de mi, soy de aquí de Japón pero mis padres me enviaron estudiar a Inglaterra, y me hice de mi propia fortuna, tu y yo tenemos un interés en común, la STF

Lily: y yo en que te puedo ayudar

Yowane Haku: Luka Megurine! Es la dueña de la STF por años ha sido mi rival…me quito muchas cosas, mis padres decían que debía de ser como ella! Mi novio quería con ella!... y cuando yo me fui todo lo que yo tenia se fue hacia ella, por eso te ayudare, tu te vengaras del tal Len y yo de Luka, financiare lo que necesites

Lily: como se que no me estas engañando?

Yowane Haku: si quieres puedo firmarte un documento de mi alianza contigo

Lily: con eso me basta, te creo, pero hay un inconveniente, estoy encerrada aquí hasta d meses y eso por que Luka abogo por mi, como te ayudare estando encerrada?

Yowane Haku: dime, te gustaría salir?

Lily: que no entiendes estoy aquí encerrada!

Guardia: Lily! (abre la puerta) esta chica pago tu fianza eres libre, pero ya tienes cosas en tu expediente no es fácil salir de nuevo, vete

Lily: o.o cuando empezamos Haku?

Yowane Haku: n_n mañana mismo

( 1 semana después en la STF)

Gakupo: genio! Levántate esta listo el desayuno

Len: ya m había levantado me bañe solo eso… gracias, oye que se supone que haremos hoy

Gakupo: pues hoy, te presentaran con tus asistentes, y con los adentrados al proyecto, hoy amigo mio empieza tu desafio

Len: al fin!

Gakupo: envidio tu suerte, conseguiste salir con Miku, tienes esto aah!

Len: pero si tu eres mi asistente… y aparte conseguiste salir con Meiko

Gakupo: te digo algo Meiko es divertida y linda pero aveces es tan vanidosa

Len: se parece a ti

Gakupo: ¬¬' si muchas gracias

Len: bueno vente vámonos

(en los laboratorios)

Luka: atención! Chicos y chicas, este es Len Kagamine ganador de nuestro reciente concurso, y el es Gakupo Kamui su asistente, llame a los presentes para que los conozcan, ustedes trabajaran en este proyecto y siéntanse orgullosos por que solo ustedes trabajaran en esto, bien asi que empezemos: el es Mikuo Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid, ya conoces a Miku y a Meiko, Neru, Hiyama, tendras a Gakupo, y contaras con algunos otros asistentes hasta el momento mas pesado de este proyecto y a parte yo tambien formare parte de tu equipo asi que tu dinos por donde empezar

Len: o.o bien… necesito un prototipo de corazón, en el manual que le di vienen los materiales de R-00 consiganlos y empezemos

Luka: ya lo oyeron a trabajar

Len: Gakupo, encárgate de verificar que estos materiales estén listos

Gumi: señorita Luka, a buscan en su oficina

(oficina de Luka)

Luka: buenos días que se le ofrece…

Yowane Haku: Hola querida amiga

Luka: Haku! Como estas!? No sabia que ya habias regresado(la abraza)

Haku: n_n quería avisarte pero decidi venir a verte, veo que te ha ido muy bien, y dime en que trabajas ahorita

Luka: te tengo confianza asi que te contare, trabajo en un proyecto muy importante sera un robot con corazón

Haku: vaya eso es muy interesante…. Me preguntaba necesitas quien financie esto?

Luka: no, tengo capital suficiente gracias

Haku: me encantaría participar sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Luka: o.o me impresionas pero esta bien te integrare

Haku: (caíste, bien Lily esto marcha de maravilla)


	3. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Amiga o Enemiga?**

Luka: chicos! Miren les presento a Yowane Haku, es mi mejor amiga y nos ayudara en el proyecto

Miku: bienvenida Haku!

Haku: gracias, bien espero llevarme bien con todos y ayudarles en lo que pueda

Len: esto será agradable, entre mas personas ayuden mas rápido será!

Haku: tu debes de ser Len, eh oído mucho de ti, eres un geniecito, que honor conocerte

Len: gracias

Gakupo: Len aquí están algunas cosas para el robot

Len: perfecto empecemos, Miku! Ven ayúdame, necesito un maniquí

Miku: claro aquí esta

Len: pero que eficiencia! Pásame aquellas herramientas

(asi comenzaron, el proyecto pero Haku era muy curiosa lo cual despertaba sospechas en Miku, todos estaban tan entrados que jamás se dieron cuenta de su actitud tan rara, asi paso una semana y el segundo prototipo estuvo listo)

Len: Mikuo! Enciende la fuente de energía!

Mikuo: si!

(encienden)

R-000: hola soy…soy… soy…(explota)

Len: rayos! Menos mal que estaba en la otra cámara

Meiko: no te desanimes Len, haremos otro como este

Haku: si Len, tienes nuestro apoyo

(en casa de Haku)

Haku: Lily ya llegue!

Lily: no viniste en una semana, dime como va el proyecto

Haku: si vieras, hoy Len entro en frustración por que el segundo prototipo no funciono

Lily: jajaja asi es el

Haku: a todo esto que relación tienes con el, por que tanto odio

Lily: es algo del pasado, el y yo hace años éramos amigos, pero nos gustábamos, nos hicimos novios pero de pronto empezaron a compararme con el, sus triunfos todo, cuando se graduó se olvido de mi, y se hizo de amigos diferentes, un día me entere de que se había ido a Italia, y no me dijo nada, me dejo, cuando regreso, estábamos trabajando en un proyecto, y lo presento solo como suyo! Sin embargo no le vasto y termino conmigo, por que para el era mas importante otra cosa que yo

Haku: asi que es por eso? (estúpida infantil…mientras me sirvas te tendré aquí) te entiendo ha de haber sido muy difícil para ti

Lily: si, por eso quiero vengarme de el, y que sienta lo que sentí..

Haku: cuentas con mi apoyo querida

Los días transcurrían, y Len estaba desesperado por que a pesar de haber hecho otro prototipo, no funciono, lo único bueno era su relación con Miku, ya eran pareja pero ambos se absorbían en el proyecto, debes en cuando salían, pero la frustración de Len estaba al cien, fue hasta un mes después que el tercer prototipo fue creado lo curioso es que hecho a imagen y semejanza de Len, una versión de el pero femenina….

Len: Mikuo, esta es nuestra tercera oportunidad, intentémoslo, haber si es cierto que la tercera es la vencida… todos a sus lugares

Mikuo: listos? Lo encenderé en 3… 2… 1… ya! (enciende al prototipo) Len! Esta funcionando!

(todos aplauden)

Mikuo: oh no! uno de los cables se ha desconectado, y no se completara la descarga…tenemos que hacer algo(entra a la cámara pero sufre una pequeña descarga de energía y cae inconsciente )

Miku: mi hermano!

Len: Mikuo! Iré yo…(entra Len y con tanta decisión logra conectar de nuevo el cable estabilizando el proceso y sacando a Mikuo de ahí )

Miku: hermano, despierta….

Mikuo: ah.. que..? el prototipo se salvo?

Len: si Mikuo esta casi completada la descarga…estas bien?

Mikuo: si, gracias.. (se levanta) la descarga fue completada vamos a sacar a la robot de ahí

Len: Miku, trae el Kokoro (saca al prototipo )

Miku: ten Len

(Len abre una pequeña puerta y mete el corazón )

Len: la encenderé….

R- 002: hola, puedo servirles en algo?

Len: funciona! Es un milagro… los demás prototipos no aguantaban el peso del Kokoro

Haku: felicidades Len *ja! No te durara tanto el gusto *

Luka: bien Len, ahora hay que ponerle un nombre que te parece Hikari?

Len: no… tiene que ser algo que la identifique… que tal Rin?

Mikuo: le queda bien, me gusta

Len: bien desde ahora tu nombre será Rin..


	4. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: el milagro **

Rin: ese será mi nombre lo guardare en mi memoria

Miku: aww! Es tan linda y se ve tan tierna! *w*

Hiyama: lo es, pero (se acerca a ella) nadie se compara contigo…

Miku: n/n pero que cosas dices…

Gakupo: Len, amigo felicidades, lo lograste

Len: no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de todos ustedes, es un milagro que por fin se haya realizado esto

Luka: bien! Entonces celebremos fuera de aquí, empecemos llevando a Rin a conocer lugares y se vaya ambientando

(Miku se lleva a Rin y la viste con uno de sus vestidos)

Rin: cual es tu nombre?

Miku: soy Miku Hatsune, y soy parte del equipo que contribuyo a tu creación: D

Rin: y quien es mi creador?

Miku: Len kagamine es tu creador, y ha trabajado mucho por darte todo lo que tienes, es un gran chico, ven vamonos

(al llegar con los demás Mikuo queda encantado por lo linda que se ver Rin)

Mikuo: o/o *pero que hermosa se ve Rin..* Rin, ven conmigo yo te llevare

Todos: O.O ¿?

Mikuo: por que me miran así? Déjenme iré con Rin

Luka: tengo la ligera sospecha de que a Mikuo le gustó Rin

Len: xD déjenlo, haber como reacciona Rin

Rin fascinada con la ciudad, le tomo confianza a Mikuo, y era normal que actuara como una pequeña niña, puesto que no conocía mucho, y su inocencia cautivaba a Mikuo, aunque a veces le daba gracia oír las preguntas de Rin, y sentía que estaba saliendo con una niñita, mientras que Haku, hizo lo posible por zafarse de la celebración, para ir con Lily a informarle de que Rin estaba lista, y tenían que empezar a planear su venganza….

(casa de Haku)

Haku: Lily! Ya llegue

Lily: hola Haku, estaba durmiendo, termine cansada de limpiar la casa

Haku: supongo no tenias nada que hacer, pero siéntate que tengo que darte una noticia

Lily: (se sienta en su cama) que pasa Haku?

Haku: R-002 esta lista, su nombre ahora es Rin, es idéntica a Len, y soporto el Kokoro que Len creo para ella

Lily: que! Se supone que era imposible que un robot aguantara tanto! Maldito Len!

Haku: lo importante ahora es empezar a planear nuestra venganza, contra el y Luka

Lily: entonces hay que pensar, pero que yo sepa Len no tiene una debilidad

Haku: su novia Miku, es muy importante para el, para Luka lo importante es su empresa, comencemos por ahí

Lily: *su novia?... * espera dijiste que tiene novia?

Haku: si, la chica es muy inteligente y muy bonita, desde que llegue ahí salen juntos, y son novios

Lily: *Len….eres detestable!* que estamos esperando, planeemos bien esto!

Haku: *lo sabia, aun lo quiere pero lo detesta por que el pudo lograr lo que ella no* para empezar dejemos que Len, disfrute de su triunfo, quizá un mes o dos, y después lo mandaremos lentamente al mundo del fracaso, dolor y perdición

Lily: perfecto, entonces mientras, esperemos, y tu continua siendo taaan amigable con todos ellos, acércate a todos para no levantar sospecha alguna

(al día siguiente…)

Len: Rin! Rin! Donde estas?

Miku: la encontraste?

Len: no, Mikuo todo esto es tu culpa, ves que de por si es como una niñita, y le propones jugar a esconderse, sabes que no conoce nada aquí, si le pasa algo, te va a ir muy mal.. Rin!

Mikuo: perdón Len, también es culpa de Rin, ella quería saber que jugaban unos niños que vio ayer le dije y me rogó que jugáramos así y acepte, no creí que al darme la vuelta saldría rápidamente

Miku: te pasas, hermano, le pasa algo a esa chica y Len te va a colgar

Len: Rin… Rin! (escucha ruidos) oh! Pero donde estará Rin? Creo que no la encontraremos..

Rin: (ríe, esta trepada en un árbol )

Len: Rin basta de juego me rindo donde estas?

Rin: aquí arriba

Len: ah menos mal….. O.O arriba! Tranquila ahorita traigo una escalera…

Rin: no te preocupes yo bajare sin ayuda :3

Haku: (caminando) vaya que me retrase mucho… pero que curioso Rin y Len aquí…

Rin : allá voy (se lanza)

Len: no pero que haces! (le cae encima Rin) estas bien?

Rin: jejeje si! Otra vez jajaja ^^

Len: pero que… jajaja :D

Haku: interesante….oh y ahí vienen los hermanitos Hatsune

(Rin y Len se levantan)

Miku: la encontraste! Que bueno, ya empezaba a preocuparme

Mikuo: perdón, por descuidar a Rin

Rin: Mikuo! (corre hacia el, y lo abraza) disculpa, haberte causado tantas molestias, solo quería jugar

Mikuo: O/O… no te preocupes…..

Haku: se me acaba de ocurrir algo de todo esto, disfruten mientras puedan, que dentro de poco estarán llorando….


	5. capiitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: El plan de Haku…**

Al pasar algunas, semanas Rin recibía algunas lecciones para poder completar su entrenamiento, aprendiendo varias cosas, como ayudar a la gente, cocinar, dibujar, cantar, algunas cosas medicas entre otras, Mikuo se encargo de algunas de sus lecciones, y todo el equipo contribuyo en ello, Lily seguía escondida en casa de Haku, de vez en cuando salía, pero disfrazada, Gakupo se canso de salir con Meiko debido a que ella era muy vanidosa, y decidió salir con Luka, pero se dio cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, y la procuraba mucho, todas estas cosas empezaron a surgir, pero fue cuando empezaron los dilemas, Rin y Len pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, era normal por que el la creo, pero lo que el consideraba anormal, era que empezara a sentir algo por su maravillosa creación, a su vez Rin empezó a conocer la palabra ¨amor¨, siempre se preguntaba que era eso, de lo cual Haku se aprovecho, para influenciar en estos dos, planeando lentamente su venganza, mientras que por otro lado, un chico llegaba recientemente de un viaje, para tomar su puesto de hace años en la STF….

¿?: buenos días, disculpe esta la señorita Luka?

Gumi: si, pero ella esta en los laboratorios, quiere que lo anuncie?

¿?: no, no, iré yo, conozco el camino, gracias..(mientras camina, se topa sin querer con Miku y chocan )…. Discúlpeme! Esta bien señorita?

Miku: si, no se preocupe….

¿?: disculpe, sabe donde esta la señorita Luka?

Miku: si, esta en los laboratorios, de echo me dirigía hacia allá, si quiere lo llevo con ella

(llegan a los laboratorios)

¿?: Disculpe señorita ah visto a la directora de este lugar?

Luka: pero que manera de dirigirse a mi es esa…(voltea y ve al joven)…. Kaito? Eres tu?

Kaito: si soy yo! (se abrazan)

Luka: cuanto tiempo sin verte… dime que regresaste para quedarte

Kaito: definitivamente, me quedo, ya hace 2 años que me fui de viaje, y quise volver, esperando que mi trabajo siguiera aquí

Luka: pero por supuesto..y dime como me encontraste?

Kaito: fácil, en el camino, tropecé con una chica, y dijo que venia para aca, y me trajo aquí

Luka: ah ya! Conociste a Miku

Kaito: no me dijo su nombre, pero supongo que es ella

Luka: mmm…. Veamos… Miku ven un momento

Miku: que sucede Luka?

Luka: así que es ella?

Kaito: si ella es, fue muy amable conmigo, por cierto gracias

Miku: fue un gusto

Luka: Miku te presento a Kaito Shion, una de las figuras mas importantes de la STF, estaba de viaje y ah decidido volver con nosotros, y ya le tengo trabajo, espero nos quieras ayudar a seguir con las lecciones de nuestro mas reciente proyecto

(Len, viendo todo desde lejos)

Len: pero quien es ese joven?

Haku: Len, no me digas que te da celos?

Len: por la manera en como mira a Miku, esta interesado en ella, eso no me gusta

Gakupo: amigo mío, si le dedicaras más tiempo a Miku, no tendrías de que preocuparte, pero te la pasas con Rin y dejas Miku a un lado, si yo fuera tu me preocuparía

Len: mejor cállate (va hacia Miku ) oye Miku, necesito que me acompañes a…

Luka: Len, que bueno que estas aquí, mira te presento a Kaito, uno de nuestros inventores mas importantes, Kaito el es quien invento a una robot con Kokoro, y déjame decirte que funciona, este joven es una maravilla

Kaito: entonces, un gusto en conocerlo (le da la mano)

Len: tengo las manos sucias, no quisiera saludarlo, así… Miku ven conmigo

Miku: pero estoy platicando con ellos….

Len: por favor ven (la jala del brazo y se la lleva)

Luka: que raro, jamás se comporta así

Kaito: quizás le dio celos, tiene alguna relación con Miku?

Luka: si, pero normalmente Len se la pasa con Rin, su creación, y ya casi no sale con Miku

Kaito: que tonto! Si yo fuera el, le prestaría atención a esa chica (se sonroja) pero que cosas dije…

Luka: ya vi tus intenciones, pero no te apures, si las cosas siguen así, creo que podrás tener una oportunidad con ella

Kaito: apenas la conozco…. Pero en realidad si lo deseo…

(en el jardín)

Miku: pero que te pasa Len, por que estas tan agresivo.. suéltame!

Len: crees que es bonito ver a mi novia platicando con un tipo que solo le coquetea?

Miku: Kaito, no me estaba coqueteando!

Len: apenas lo conoces y ya hasta hablas de el como si lo conocieras mucho!

Miku: estas mal! Solo conversábamos, y ahí estaba Luka, si quieres pregúntale

Len: aun así te miraba de una manera que no me gusta!

Miku: estas celoso?

Len: y si así fuera que!

Miku: no tienes de que preocuparte, apenas lo conocí, y la verdad no se compararía contigo

Len: enserio?

Miku: te lo juro….(le da un beso en la mejilla)

Len: Miku….(la besa) perdóname por ponerme así, y haberte gritado…

Miku: esta bien, solo confía mas en mi

(llega Rin)

Rin: Len! Len! Mira hice una escultura!

Miku: *de nuevo esto…* sabes me siento algo cansada, te veo luego

Len: espera! Cenemos esta noche si?

Miku: me encantaría..

Rin: Hola Miku….

Miku: Hola Rin…(suspira y se va) a veces ya no aguanto, no es por nada pero siempre esta con ella, parece mas ella su novia que yo….

Kaito: (escuchando todo)

Miku: no son celos, solo que me gustaría que me dedicara tiempo como antes, entiendo que Rin era un sueño pero, donde quede yo…

Kaito: *así que tiempo… puede ser que yo me encargue de eso * hola de nuevo!

Miku: Kaito! Hola… perdón por lo de hace rato.. Len quería que lo ayudara a encontrar a Rin

Kaito: entiendo.. es tu novio no?

Miku: si, aunque a veces no lo parezca pero si…. Pero que dije….

Kaito: yo no escuche nada, (le sonríe) y dime en que edificio vives?

Miku: pues si estoy caminando hacia allá tu cual crees que sea?

Kaito: pero que grata noticia, seremos como vecinos, también me corresponde ahí

Miku: bien… bueno me despido…(se va)

Kaito: que tonto es Len, Miku lo quiere, y a parte es una chica muy hermosa, yo dedicaría tiempo a ambas cosas..pero para que me engaño, le dedicaría cada una de mis horas a Miku…. (entra al elevador y se va a su departamento )

Haku: que bien que presencie, cada una de estas cosas…..(llama a Lily) hola querida que haces?

Lily: nada, aburriéndome, y tu? Como vas con nuestro plan?

Haku: encontré el plan perfecto, hoy llego un joven muy apuesto a la STF, y esta interesado en Miku, como te conté hace tiempo, Len le dedica mas tiempo a su creación y ha dejado en el abandono a Miku, y se me ocurrió algo…..

Lily: sepáralos! Si el chico esta interesado en la novia de Len, que mejor para nosotras para comenzar nuestra venganza… por cierto vino a mi mente que tu podrías hacer lo mismo con Luka, metete en medio de su relación con el tal Gakupo, esa será nuestra primera tirada, la segunda será la tristeza, y golpe final los llevara al dolor…

Haku: parece que pensamos igual…. Te escucho querida, dime que tienes pensado?

Lily: (sonríe con maldad ) te lo contaría hasta que regresaras a casa, pero escucha con atención…


	6. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9 " La jugada perfecta"

Lily: créeme eso funcionara

Haku: tu plan me agrada, y tengo el presentimiento de que saldrá a la perfección

Lily: verdad que si!

Haku: empezaré desde hoy, empezando por lo de Len

Lily: yo iré viendo lo otro, nos vemos, cuídate (cuelgan)

( Haku va con Len)

Rin: verdad que me quedó linda?

Len: muy bien Rin, has estado avanzando, pero déjame hacerte la revisión semanal quiero ver que tal funciona el Kokoro ( detecta en la computadora) va muy bien…

Rin: ( se sonroja)

Len: se aceleraron las pulsaciones…..

Haku: que hacen?

Len: el chequeo semanal del Kokoro, pero ve su corazón esta acelerado… de un momento a otro

Haku: es cierto ( ve a Rin )

Len: debo ver bien eso, no había pasado… ahorita vengo ( va a imprimir algo)

Haku: te gusta verdad Rin?

Rin: que…. No se de que hablas

Haku: conmigo no es necesario fingir, Len te gusta desde hace mucho lo amas verdad?

Rin: amar?... bueno…..

Haku: es verdad…. Se ve en tu mirada

Rin: pero el tiene a Miku

Haku: eso no te detiene, el esta más tiempo contigo que con ella, aprovéchalo, es más sal con el hoy, salgan de aquí y ve que sucede

Rin: eso sería correcto?

Haku: es por tu felicidad

Rin: tienes razón lo haré!

Haku: bueno voy a buscar a Luka ( camina hacia el edificio de Luka)

Rin: ella tiene razón…

Len: ya llegué, mira está funcionando bien, según el informe fue una reacción normal

Rin: Len, quisiera preguntarte algo

Len: que sucede Rin?

Rin: pues quisiera saber muchas cosas… por qué casi no sales de aquí?

Len: trabajo aquí, vivo aquí, tengo todo aquí

Rin: y no te aburres?

Len: a veces, pero no pienso en eso, me importa más tu desarrollo

Rin: *le importo….* tengo un deseo

Len: dime cual es?

Rin: quiero ver más cosas, conocer la ciudad

Len: eso deseas?

Rin: y me encantaría pero no se si pudieses ayudarme a cumplirlo

Len: mmm…. ( checa su agenda) no tengo nada que hacer así que vamos

Rin: gracias!

Len: iré por unas cosas y nos vamos

Rin: si!

…..


	7. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10 " Miku toma una decisión difícil"

( salen Rin y Len)

Len: y a donde querías ir?

Rin: he visto que las personas van mucho a las ferias

Len: bien vamos para allá

( mientras más tarde Miku…)

Miku: no llega….. en donde estará? ( se sienta)

Kaito: (ve a Miku sola) que tal Miku

Miku: hola

Kaito: que haces aquí tan sola?

Haku: * pero que oportunidad, es el momento exacto*

Miku: tenía una cita con Len, pero no ha llegado, hace más de 20 minutos que lo estoy esperando y no llega

Kaito: porque no lo llamas a su celular?

Miku: tienes razón ( llama al celular de Len) no contesta, creo que está apagado

Kaito: si no tienes inconveniente, me quedaré contigo a esperar ( se sienta también)

Haku: *es ahora!* hola Miku, y hola?

Kaito: Shion Kaito

Haku: hola Kaito…. Que hacen aquí?

Miku: esperando a Len…

Haku: no se molestara si te ve con él? Hace rato se puso muy celoso

Kaito: no pensé que te causaría problemas, mejor me voy

Miku: quédate… no sé donde estará

Haku: ahora que recuerdo….. vi a Len saliendo de la STF parece que iban a tardar

Miku: no puede ser… lo olvido de nuevo! ( baja la cabeza) esta es otra de las veces en que olvida nuestras citas….. no es la primera vez…..( se levanta y camina rápidamente)

Haku: creo que no debí decirle…. Que tonta soy!

Kaito: no te preocupes iré con ella! ( sigue a Miku) Miku!

Miku: aléjate!

Kaito: espera! ( la toma de la mano) …( se queda callado)

Miku: no quería que me vieras llorar

Kaito: por qué?

Miku: me da vergüenza que me vean llorar

Kaito: ( le seca las lagrimas qué caen sobre las mejillas de Miku) lo amas mucho verdad?

Miku: si…. Pero ya no soporto esos tratos…. La trata mejor a ella que a mi! De una vez que me deje por ella!

Kaito: no digas eso….. mira por esta vez olvídate de eso, tienes que pensar que vas a hacer, quizá solo son ideas tuyas, es normal por que es un proyecto que el anhelaba

Miku: han sido muchas veces, ella llega y el se distrae y le da todo a ella, a mi solo me da lo que queda…

( en la feria)

Rin: wiii! Gracias por este osito es muy lindo

Len: lo gané para ti n_n

Rin: muchas gracias…. (tropieza Len la toma a tiempo y quedan de frente)

Len: estas bien?

Rin: O/O si…..

Len: debes tener cuidado….. si?

Rin: claro….* que debería hacer?*

Len: * que estoy haciendo….*

( con Miku)

Kaito: que piensas hacer?

Miku: creo…. Creo que lo dejaré…. Ella es importante y seria egoísta de mi parte no dejarlo concentrarse en ella

Kaito: estas completamente segura?

Miku: no…..(llora de nuevo) soy una idiota

Kaito: no lo eres…. Lo amas tanto que soportas estas cosas pero, sinceramente deberías de decírselo, te lo guardas y te lástimas

Miku: no quiero…. Porque creo entenderlo y a la vez no

Kaito: entonces, tengo una idea, que te parece, si sales conmigo… pero claro… como amigos ^^ así tu te distraes y el igual, ya que vea que no les prestas atención el vendrá y al verte conmigo se dará cuenta de su error

Miku: crees que funcione?

Kaito: la verdad no….. no creo que fallé :D

Miku: gracias

Kaito: para nada, veras que esto resultará!


	8. Chapter 11

Kokoro/Kiseki ( capitulo 11)

"Confusión"

Kaito: entonces, desayunamos mañana?

Miku: si, buenas noches y gracias

Kaito: descanza ( se va cada quién a su departamento)...

( Rin y Len llegando)

Len: (prende su celular) *una llamada perdida de Miku...Miku! Lo olvide teniamos una cita... Que idiota soy..* Rin vete a tu habitación, te veo mañana (corre hacia el lugar donde se suponía que vería a Miku) ... Soy un tonto, como puedo pensar que estará aquí, si nuestra cita era hace 3 horas ( patea un árbol)

Haku: Len? Tan tarde por aquí?

Len: Haku... Dime viste a Miku por aquí?

Haku: am si, estaba esperandoté, después llegó Kaito, y esperaron aquí pero como no llegaste se fueron a otro lado, ella salió corriendo el la persiguió y no supe más te viste muy mal Len, dejando a Miku aquí, deberías dejar de lastimarla

Len: no anoté lo de hoy... Pero seguro lo compensaré

Haku: se realista cuantas veces no dices lo mismo, y las mismas veces sigue igual

Len: yo...

Haku: piensalo bien Len, tienes a Rin y a Miku, le dedicas más tiempo a Miku... Mira por que no mejor dejas a Miku libre para que conozca a alguien que le de amor, y te quedas con Rin y todos felices

Len: Rin es mi creación no mi novia

Haku: eso explica por que es más importante para ti que Miku

Len: eso no es verdad

Haku: si claro, por eso estás más con Rin que con Miku... Reflexionalo, buenas noches ( va a su departamento)

Len: ( va al departamento de Miku) * debo disculparme...* ( a punto de tocar la puerta) * mejor mañana la invitó a desayunar* ( se va)

( a la mañana siguiente)

Len: ( saliendo de darse un baño) llamaré a Miku..

Miku: ( suena su celular) es Len... Tengo que ser fuerte... ( no contesta)

Len: que raro... No me contestó... Mejor voy a buscarla

( llega Kaito al departamento de Miku)

Miku: ( abre la puerta) buenos días Kaito

Kaito: * que hermosa!* bu..buenos días Miku, te ves muy linda... Nos...nos vamos?

Miku: claro ( toma su bolsa y bajan)

Len: ( caminando hacia el edificio) que hace Kaito con Miku? ( se oculta detras de un árbol)

Kaito: oh si! Mira te traje una flor

Miku: awww! Gracias que detalle... ^^

Len: a dondé iran... ( los sigue)

( Miku y Kaito entran a un restaurant)

Len: * esto es raro primero no me contesta, luego viene con el*

Gakupo: sabes seguir a tu novia es señal de desconfianza

Len: Ah! Que haces!

Gakupo: venia por aquí y te vi siguiendo a Miku

Len: no me contestó el celular, y hoy viene con ese tipo...

Gakupo: me enteré de que la dejaste plantada

Len: como supiste?

Gakupo: fácil, Haku se lo contó a Luka, Luka a mi y Luka se molestó mucho, por eso no quiso venir hoy conmigo, me dijo _tu amigo es un idiota, normalmente no hago esto pero es feo ver a Miku tan triste, _no pude defenderte lo siento

Len: creo que todos lo saben

Gakupo: Hiyama quiere salir con Miku, y le diste un gran motivo, por si fuera poco también Kaito... Idiota!

Len: dijiste Kaito?

Gakupo: dije eso... A que distraído

Len: habla!

Gakupo: pues... Kaito es un amigo de años, muchos años, lo conocí en la universidad junto con Luka, el nos presentó y bueno... Ayer me llamó y me dijo que le gusta Miku pero que no intentaba nada con ella por que sabe que esta contigo

Len: _ ese idiotaaa! ( camina hacia el restaurante)

Gakupo: ( se avienta sobre el) detente!

Len: sueltame!

Gakupo: estás actuando impulsivamente! Además creí que te importaba más Rin

Len: ( forzejeando) claro que me importa pero no en ese sentido... Yo solo amo a Miku!

Gakupo: si claro, aceptaló quieres a Rin!

Len: Aaaah! Si y queee!

Gakupo: O_O entonces es verdad

Len: * que dije...*

Gakupo: ( lo suelta) sabes siempre creí que no serías capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas... Como cientifico te admiro... Pero como persona... Mi admiración esta por los suelos, espero que Kaito se quede con Miku ella lo merece (se va)

Len: * yoo... La veerdad... Amo a Miku pero también quiero a Rin, que hago...*

( salen Miku y Kaito)

Kaito: ( sonriendo, ve a Len)

Miku: * me la paso bien con Kaito... Me agrada mucho...*

Len: Miku!

Miku: Hola Len

Len: oye disculpame por lo de ayer, quisiera compensarte

Miku: Kaito, quisiera hablar con Len a solas si? Te veo ahorita

Kaito: te espero

Len: enserio perdoname lo olvide... Rin quería salir a conocer la feria y pues...

Miku: ( le pone un dedo en los labios) shhhh... No me expliques nada, no me compenses entiendo, era tu sueño no? Vivelo, nos vemos luego ( le sonrie y se va con Kaito)

Len: * no pude decirle nada... Yo... Yo..

Kaito: estas bien?

Miku: ( a punto de llorar) salgamos de la STF si? No quiero estar aqui...

Kaito: claro... ( salen)

Rin: Len! ( lo abraza)

Len: O/O Rin... Sueltame...

Rin: que por que? Hize algo malo?

Len: no... No hiciste nada...(camina y llora)

Rin: Len... Que es eso que sale de tus ojos?

Len: nada... Me cayó algo en el ojo... Y creo que lagrimee un poco...

Rin: * una vez Mikuo me dijo, que las personas sentian tristeza... Pero ese sentimiento no lo he podido experimentar...* ( va con Mikuo)...


	9. Chapter 12

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.12) " Un corazón roto, Los sentimientos de Len"

( Miku y Kaito caminando cerca de un puente)

Miku: ( llorando) debo de dejarlo... Quiero verlo féliz aunque no sea conmigo

Kaito: no creo que sea la mejor solución

Miku: tu lo oíste, estaba con Rin, olvido nuestra cita por Rin

Kaito: ( suspira) no puedo mentir más, tienes razón, si realmente le importaras estaría contigo y también dedicaría tiempo a su proyecto, quería hacer algo para no verte asi, y ya no... No creo poder seguirte viendo de esta manera mereces a alguien mejor, no a un tonto que solo te tenga esperando

Miku: * Kaito...* debiste haber sido más sincero, aunque agradezco que lo hayas intentado... Tome mi decisión, terminaré con Len

Kaito: dime algo, estas completamente segura?

Miku: si

Kaito: ( le toma la mano) no te conozco mucho pero... Estaré a tu lado en el proceso de todo esto! No dejaré que caigas de esta manera, piensa lo que quieras...(la abraza) quiero estar a tu lado siempre!

Miku: ( corresponde al abrazo) *que calidez... Siento la ternura que jamás había sentido... Quisiera corresponder sus sentimientos...espero un día corresponderle..* gracias... Y lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos en estos momentos

Kaito: lo sé, y no esfuerzes, pasará en su momento ( se van tomados de la mano)

( en la STF ...)

Rin: Mikuo?

Mikuo: hola preciosa

Rin: Hola... Quisiera preguntarte algo

Mikuo: dime

Rin: cuando alguien esta triste que efectos tiene?

Mikuo: pues llora, suspiran, se alejan, no se concentran, varia en las personas... Por que?

Rin: Len estaba triste, y creo que lloró

Mikuo: y sabes la razón?

Rin: no, ayer estaba muy feliz... Me preocupa

Mikuo: * siempre se preocupa por el... Será acaso que...* Rin, somos amigos no?

Rin: si..

Mikuo: respondeme con sinceridad... Estas enamorada de Len?

Rin: n/n

Mikuo: te sonrojaste... Vaya...

Rin: que te puedo decir... Solo que está con tu hermana

Mikuo: ay... Mira siendo sincero ella lo ama mucho, como no tienes idea, pero últimamente el pasa más tiempo contigo que con Miku, asi que... Supongo que dentro de poco el estará a tu lado

Rin: lo dudo, Len estaba triste y no era por mi, creo que algo pasa con Miku, y por eso esta triste... Quiero preguntarle pero no se si sea correcto

Mikuo: intenta preguntarle el por que de su tristeza, si no te dice avisame y yo le pregunto, si?

Rin: te avisaré, voy a preguntarle! ( va corriendo con Len)

( llegan Miku y Kaito)

Kaito: segura que ahorita estaras bien si te dejo sola?

Miku: no te preocupes ahorita es momentaneo, creeme se me pasará

Rin: uh? Qué hacen Kaito y Miku juntos?

Kaito: bien, mira debo ir con Luka pero luego te voy a ver, relajate y piensa detenidamente lo que vas a hacer

Miku: lo prometo( sube al elevador y entra a su departamento)

Rin: se veia muy triste... Es obvio! Miku esta triste, Len esta triste! Algo esta pasando... Debo averiguarlo! (llega con Len)

Len: ( sentado y llorando)

Rin: Len... Len!

Len: ( se seca las lágrimas) que pasó Rin? Necesitas algo?

Rin: si, quisiera saber por que lloras...

Len: es algo que no entenderías, con el tiempo quiza lo conprendas

Rin: ... * lo intente* voy a ver a Mikuo ( regresa con Mikuo)

Mikuo: eres rápida! Te dijo algo?

Rin: no, solo me dijo que era algo que no entendería y ya

Mikuo: ( se quita los lentes) uff... Me toca, voy a ver a Len, ve a tu departamento, yo te llamaré para que sepas que es lo que pasa ( va con Len)

Len: por que... Por que me esta pasando esto!

Mikuo: ( toca la puerta)

Len: ( abre la puerta) Miku!

Mikuo: no exactamente...

Len: creí que eras ella... Pasa

Mikuo: venía a verte, sabes no te vi hoy trabajando, no has salido, es más este lugar esta hecho un desastre

Len: como quieres que este, tu hermana es perseguida por Kaito y por Hiyama, para mi desgracia siento algo fuerte por Rin pero también por Miku, se que la estoy lastimando, me siento mal por eso, me hace falta la tierna mirada y sonrisa de tu hermana pero Rin llega y se me olvida todo, dejé plantada a Miku muchas veces y me da un golpe viendola a lado de otro

Mikuo: tu lo provocaste, aunque por otra parte esta bien que pase esto ahora y no más adelante, te explicaré algo, Miku puede entregar todo de si misma cuando ama a alguien, eres la primera persona a la que ama de verdad, y no quiero que sea más lastimada, así que te pido por favor que... (suspira) Dejes en paz a Miku ella merece estar bien y tu también, si amarás realmente a mi hermana no te abrias fijado en Rin, amas a las dos supuestamente pero tus sentimientos van encaminados hacia Rin, de verdad te lo pido te lo imploro, no quiero ver más así a Miku, ya sabrás hacer, te lo digo como amigo... Debo ir a ver a mi hermana, cuidate ( se va)

Len: entonces, debo dejar a una para quedarme con la otra? Siento que me voy a morir las dos son parte de mi... Pero Mikuo tiene razón... Solo que antes debo de averiguar los sentimientos de Rin...

( departamento de Miku)

Miku: Hermano! ( se lanza a los brazos de Mikuo)

Mikuo: no te aguantes, desahogate

Miku: ( no contiene las lágrimas) ya no puedo más!

Mikuo: shh, shh... Ya sé, me siento mal por los dos, pero más por ti

Miku: tome una decisión, terminaré con Len

Mikuo: :/ haber, y estas segura? Ya no lo vas a tener a tu lado ni nada

Miku: he pensado en todo, asi que mañana hablaré con el y se terminarà esto

Mikuo: apoyaré tu decisión

Miku: es grandioso que estes conmigo ( lo abraza)

...


	10. Chapter 13

Kokoro/kiseki (cap.13)

" Un objetivo logrado"

( días después)

Luka: no has podido hablar con el?

Miku: lo he buscado pero no lo he visto

Meiko: me han dicho que hace días que no sale de su departamento

Miku: me preocupa... Iré a buscarlo al rato

Hiyama: piensas buscarlo después de lo que te ha echo?

Miku: debo terminar lo antes posible, si continuamos asi me seguirá lastimando, y asi el y Rin estarán juntos!

Luka: estamos contigo!

Haku: sabes que si, cualquier cosa nos avisas

Miku: no se angustien, estaré bien...

( saliendo del departamento se Miku)

Haku: sii! Lo logramos lo logramos! ( llama a Lily)

Lily: ( leyendo) bueno?

Haku: que crees lo logramos!

Lily: lo de Len? Enserio?

Haku: hoy su novia terminará con el, para que el tonto pueda estar con su pedazo de hojalata andante

Lily: * ese robot! Lo odio!* nos faltan dos pasos más, Luka y después ese inútil robot

Haku: espera... También el robot?

Lily: claro! Ya que estamos con eso, terminemos bien el trabajo

Haku: * empieza a darme miedo, será mejor que me deshaga de ella pronto... Aunque no sería mala idea lo de Rin* busca los medios, yo no tardo en encargarme de Luka, cuando eso este, te avisaré y continuaremos con lo del robot

Lily: me parece perfecto, hasta entonces...

Haku: bueno debo de ir a presenciar algo...

( Len buscando a Rin)

Len: Rin! Rin!

Rin: Hola Len :D

Len: debo hablar contigo

Rin: hablemlos entonces...

Miku: ( ve a Len) ahi esta... Pero esta con Rin...( se oculta para oír todo)

Len: dime Rin, que sientes por mi?

Rin: O/O por que lo preguntas?

Len: Rin es importante que me lo digas

Rin: pues yo... Yo...

Len: anda dimelo...

Rin: para que quieres saberlo?

Len: por que yo te amo

Rin: me amas?

Len: tanto que daría mi vida por ti

Miku: ( siente que algo se le clava en el corazón)

Rin: ;u; yo yo también te amo!

Len: ( se abrazan)

Rin: aunque se que no solo me amas a mi

Len: sabes que a la vez amo a Mikun

Rin: estoy enterada y por eso no dije nada

Len: entiendo a que te refieres

Rin: si... Y se que no puedes dejarla, por que forma parte de tu vida

Len: agradezco que lo entiendas...

Miku: ( camina como si no hubiese escuchado nada) donde estará... Len!

Len: ( sonrie) Miku

Miku: hola Rin... Podrías dejarnos solos? No me tardo mucho

Rin: si, los veo luego ( se va)

Len: te he extrañado tanto (intenta abrazarla)

Miku: ( rechaza el abrazo de Len) Len no vengo a esto

Len: mira tengo que explicarte muchas cosas

Miku: no quiero oir tus explicaciones, necesito que me escuches con atención

Len: que...que sucede?

Miku: tu y yo debemos terminar

Len: Que! Pero por que?

Miku: seamos honestos Len, esto ya no funciona

Len: claro que si! Todo tiene solución... Seré un buen novio, te daré atención, ya no te dejare sola

Miku: Kagamine Len! Dejame hablar por favor!

Len: O.O

Miku: tu amas a Rin, ella te ama a ti, deben estar juntos, no pienso interferir, todo tiene un fin

Len: lo nuestro no!

Miku: pues yo quiero que lo tenga

Len: enserio crees que yo y Rin tendremos algo ella es mi creación

Miku: y también darías la vida por ella, se aman asi que esten juntos eres libre...

Len: ya no me amas? Es por el idiota de Kaito?

Miku: no le digas asi! El es muy importante para mi, ha estado conmigo y a pesar de que ha sido poco el tiempo en que lo he tratado, ha ganado mi cariño

Len: entonces si es por el... Por el ya no me amas!

Miku: claro que te amo tonto! Pero me estas lastimando, ya no quiero más esto para ti ni para mi, hablo enserio Len, ya basta, ve con Rin tu la necesitas y ella a ti... Adiós...

Len: espera Miku! ( la besa)

Kaito: (viendo todo) * que tonto soy...*

Miku: * no hagas esto Len! * ( le da una cachetada) comprendelo dejame en paz! Eres libre para estar con la persona que amas! Vivelo! ...

Kaito: ( se queda paralizado y después se va)

Miku: ( ve a Kaito) oh no... Kaito! Kaito! Espera... No es lo que crees

Len: si claro me dejas por ese idiota

Miku: no es por eso! Es para que estes con Rin entiendelo! ( va tras Kaito)

Len: * ese idiota... Me las pagarà!*( también sigue a Kaito)

Miku: Kaito espera!

Kaito: queda muy claro que no debo de acercarme a ti

Miku: lo que viste no fue nada! ... Yo estaba terminando con Len, ya no estaré a su lado

Kaito: ese beso no fue exactamente una despedida

Miku: le di una bofetada... No viste?

Kaito: u.u lo siento Miku... Me dieron algo de celos...

Len: tu! Maldito idiotaa!

Kaito: que quieres?

Len: me las pagarás por tu culpa Miku me termino!

Kaito: es verdad... Yo no tuve nada que ver, fuiste tu

Len: estaba dispuesto a ser mejor novio y llegaste tu...( le da un golpe)

Kaito: sabes normalmente, te ignoraría pero... Esto te lo mereces ( empiezan a pelear)

Miku: detenganse ambos!

Len: me la quitaste

Kaito: no te quite nada tu la alejaste de ti! Pasabas más tiempo con Rin, olvidaste sus citas!

Len: eso no te importa

Kaito: claro que si... Quiero verla bien

Len: por supuesto para que este contigo! ( a punto de darle otro golpe cuando...)

Miku: ( Miku se interpone y recibe el golpe)

Len: que hize!

Kaito: Miku...Miku estas bien?!

Miku: ( inconciente)

Kaito: ve lo que has echo... ( la carga y la lleva rápido con Luka)

Luka: ( abre la puerta) Miku! Que le paso!

Kaito: ( la pone sobre un sofá) Len y yo peleabamos cuando ella se interpuso y recibió el golpe... Cayó inconciente

Len: ( asustado) debo debo revisarla

Gakupo: ( lo detiene) no te le acerques, vete!

Len: pero... Quiero ayudarla

Gakupo: dije que te vayas... Ahora!

Len: ( sale del departamento de Luka)

Miku: (reaccionando) Kaito... Len... Dejen de pelear...

Luka: shhh... Estas bien

Miku: como esta Kaito?

Kaito: aquí estoy, no debiste hacerlo

Miku: era la única manera en que dejarian de pelear... Y Len?

Luka: se fue... No tiene perdón

Miku: yo me interpuse es mi culpa, el no pensó que yo recibiria el golpe... Yo lo perdono, intenten hacer lo mismo

Kaito: por ti lo haré

Luka: no puedo creerlo... Esta bien... Oigan y Gakupo?

...


	11. Chapter 14

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.14)

" Dos corazones lastimados..."

Gakupo: ( en casa de Len) no puedo creer lo que esta pasando

Len: ni yo... No crei que ella lo defenderia

Gakupo: lo hizo... Ella quiere que estes a lado de Rin, por eso termino contigo... Yo no estoy de acuerdo pero esa fue su decisión, te dire algo, has que ese sacrificio valga la pena... Solo era eso... Adiós

Len: oye... Seguiras siendo mi amigo?

Gakupo: ( se va sin decirle nada)

Rin: Gakupo!...

Gakupo:( se sigue de largo)

Rin: por que no me saludaría? ( va con Len) Len soy Rin! Puedo pasar?

Len: ( abre la puerta) me gustaría dejarte pasar pero estoy muy mal ahorita

Rin: que te paso?(alarmada)

Len: nada, nada Miku terminó conmigo, sabe mis sentimientos por ti y decidió que debiamos terminar, asi tu y yo estaremos juntos...

Rin: ( se sorprende) yo... No quería causarte un problema

Len: no lo hiciste... Rin perdón pero quisiera estar solo...

Rin: entiendo... ( sale del departamento de Len)...

( departamento de Miku)

Miku: les agradecería si me dejarán al menos lo que queda de este día sola

Luka: bueno...

Kaito: llamanos si necesitas algo (le da un beso en la frente y se van)

Miku: ( empieza a llorar) Len... Yo quería estar a tu lado! ... Ahora se que no se puede... Te he dejado en libertad, para que estes con quién amas

Len: no aguantaré esto, te necesito y tarde me he dado cuenta de lo sucedido, perdonamé Miku... No quería hacerte daño

Miku: ya es tarde para cualquier otra cosa, no puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado, ya tome mi desición y se que es lo mejor

Len: quería reparar mis errores pero tomaste tu desición, y aunque quisera evitarlo, ya has tomado la última palabra...

Miku: prometo que sonreire al verte feliz con ella! Se que esta herida es grande pero cerrará... Tu felicidad es lo que más deseo no importa si no es a mi lado

Len: por que habré echo esto, debí ser más inteligente y te lanzé a brazos de otro, te amo tanto Miku! Desde que llegue, me trataste bien... Te pagué con descuidos, no te di amor... Perdonamé...

( Rin caminando)

Haku: Rin! Qué haces por aqui?

Rin: preocupada... Len está muy triste... Gakupo no me saludo y... Creo que Miku tampoco quiere verme

Haku: entiendo... Pero no es tu culpa que ella y Len hayan terminado, fue por desición de ella asi que despreocupate:D

Rin: ter..terminaron de verdad?

Haku: claro! Ella supo que el te amaba a ti y nadamás asi que prefirio dejarlos juntos

Rin: no puede ser... Yo...yo... (sale corriendo) debo hacer algo! Ya sé!

( departamento de Miku)

Rin: ( toca la puerta) Miku! Miku! Abremé!

Miku: ( escucha detrás de la puerta) que pasa Rin?

Rin: necesito hablar contigo! Por favor abremé!

Miku: *debería hacerlo? Finalmente... Bueno... Ella no tuvo la culpa* (abre) adelante pasa

Rin: gracias... Miku... Debemos hablar...

Miku: sobre que?

Rin: es sobre Len... Esta muy triste... No quiero verlo asi no me gusta! Prefiero verlo contigo, regresa con el, el estará feliz yo le diré que quiero ir a recorrer el mundo y me ire, pero te lo suplico ( se arrodilla) vuelve con Len!

Miku: Rin! Levantaté! No seas tonta ( la levanta)... * es posible... Esta llorando*

Rin: por favor regresa con Len

Miku: no puedo Rin, lo deje libre para que tu estuvieras con el

Rin: el esta muy triste por que terminaste con el

Miku: *igual que yo* lo siento pero como te dije no puedo, crei que el me amaría, pero descubri que entre tu y el existe ese bello amor que no habia entre el y yo

Rin: no es cierto ustedes se aman!

Miku: basta! Rin entiendelo yo hize un sacrificio, asi que no lo arruines, me costo trabajo vivelo, no pienses en mi, sigue tu camino con Len si? Ahora dejame sola por favor...(le abre la puerta)

Rin: ( sale) * lo intente* has tomado tu desición Miku...

Len: (sentado en una esquina del departamento) duele cuando es asi, no puedo aceptarlo

Miku: ( sigue llorando) me duele tanto que quisiera escapar

Rin: que se puede hacer cuando los dos se estan resignando... No lo acepto!

Len: debo hacer mi último intento! ( se limpia las lágrimas y sale corriendo al departamento de Miku)

( empieza a llover)

Rin: debo ir a casa...(se va)

( Len entra al edificio corriendo)

Len: * si le digo que soy yo no me abrira* ( toca la puerta varias veces)

Miku: que no entienden el concepto de quiero estar sola! (abre la puerta) ...

Len: ( se lanza sobre ella tomandola de la cintura y la besa)

Miku: ( corresponde al beso) * Len... Por que me haces esto!*

Len: ( se separa de ella) Miku una vez más compruebo que me amas! No me mientas! Lo sé... Perdoname por lo que te hize, regresa conmigo! ( vuelve a besarla)

Miku: * lo siento ya tomé una desición correspondo a tus besos, y aunque entregue mi amor en ellos, debo dejarte ir* ( se separa de Len) Len escuchame, no niego mis sentimientos por ti, solo que yo se que Rin te ama y tu a ella, no puedo dejar que estes conmigo mientras también la quieres a ella, se que quiza te sientas mal pero se que lo que vivas con Rin serà maravilloso y olvidaras esto... Por favor vete...

Len: haré todo lo posible permiteme estar de nuevo a tu lado ( intenta besarla pero Miku lo detiene)

Miku: vete Len, es lo mejor para los dos

Len: no no es cierto!

Miku: no te vas? Me voy yo ( va hacia afuera corriendo)

Len: espera! ( la sigue a pesar de estar lloviendo) no me dejes asis

Miku: ya! Es la última vez que te lo repito, te estoy dejando libre para que estes con Rin, entiendelo quiero que estes con ella no conmigo! Si me quieres lo harás...

Len: ( se queda paralizado) no no puedo...(llora)

Miku: si puedes, si me amas como dices seras feliz! Olvidarás esto que paso y miraras hacia tu camino con ella! ( camina de regreso hacia su casa)

Len: esta bien! Pero con una condición!

Miku: ( se detiene) dimela

Len: dejame estar al menos hoy por última vez contigo

Miku: * No...me hará esto más dificil* lo que quieras menos eso

Len: solo eso quiero, eso o estaré aqui parado hasta que deje de llover y gritare que te quiero!

Miku: estoy estúpida por permitir esto... Hoy es la ultima vez entendiste después, seguiras con tu vida, de acuerdo?

Len: bien ( se acerca a ella y vuelve a besarla)

Kaito: ( ve todo desde la ventana) lo habrá perdonado? Es una escena desgarradora para mi, yo que no la conozco tanto y la amo tanto como para resignarme a ver como esta con el... ( se quita de la ventana) si regresan me tendre que resignar, seguro me enteraré...

( Miku y Len llegando a una casa de la STF)

Len: que es este lugar?

Miku: era mi casa, ( abre la puerta) no quiero que Kaito me vea contigo... Ni Rin

Len: *Kaito...* ( entran)

Miku: ( va a su antiguo cuarto se seca y se cambia) ten, secate... Y usa esta ropa era de mi hermano Mikuo, ya ni se acuerda de esta casa

Len: gracias ( se va al baño a cambiarse) listo

Miku: preparé té, hay algo de comida no se que quieras

Len: ( toma el té) nada, solo estar a tu lado

Miku: ( se acelera su corazón) esto...

Len: ( camina hacia ella, pronunciandole palabras " te amo Miku, y aunque sea el ultimo dia que este contigo siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón" y dejando la taza de té en una mesa, la abraza, acariciando el suave cabello de Miku, hasta mirarla de nuevo y acercar sus labios a los de ella, dandole uno de los últimos besos*

Miku: * por que no puedo detenerme... No quiero fallar a mi promesa, quiero corresponderle a Kaito...*

( horas màs tarde)

Miku: es hora de dormir...

Len: si... Podria dormir abrazandote?

Miku: Len!

Len: lo siento... Es que en unas horas al despertar ya no podré besarte ni abrazarte ni nada

Miku: ( suspira) ya que, ven(entran a su recamara, apagan la luz y duermen)

Len: ( le da un beso en la frente y en los labios) buenas noches mi amada Miku* quisiera no haber cometido errores pero ya es tarde para ello*

( en la mañana...)

Miku: ( despierta, y siente los brazos de Len abrazandola, cuando se da cuenta bien, poco a poco se suelta, le escribe una nota a Len y se va)

Len: ( despertando media hora después) Miku... ( ve la almohada que esta abrazando) Miku? ( se levanta) no esta aqui... Se fue... Me dejo una nota... ( lee la nota)

_Len: _

_Buenos dias, mi trato lo cumpli ahora te toca a ti, ahora si dejamé, creeme que no quiero lastimar a nadie, por eso debo hacer esto, no te preocupes, aun asi seré tu amiga, al principio me costará trabajo pero verás que asi estaremos mejor, cuidate y espero que Rin y tu sean muy felices... Adiós... _

Len: ( suelta un gran suspiro) mejor regresaré a casa...


	12. Chapter 15

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.15)

"Haku intenta seducir a Gakupo"

( tres dias después)

Luka: paso eso?

Miku: si, pero no le digas a Kaito, se lo contaré pero no le digas tu

Luka: no te preocupes... Y esa noche... Que tan lejos llegaron?

Miku: no hicimos nada malo, si, no hubiera sido capaz!

Luka: fuiste a esa casa, y estuvieron solos que querías que pensara?

Miku: 77' me ofendes Luka

Luka: n_n bueno ya... Y regresarán?

Miku: no, el estará con Rin... Pero bueno cambiando el tema que tal te va con Gakupo?

Luka: ( suspira felizmente) es apuesto, lindo, romántico, caballeroso, detallista, inteligente gracioso...

Miku: no podias decir solo bien?

Luka: cuando se esta enamorada, lo dices detalladamente :)

Miku: ... Eso creo

Luka: me gusta estar con el, y pensar que creí que solo era un mujeriego más en el mundo

Miku: lo bueno es que no lo es

Luka: verdad? Eso me alegra mucho!

( Haku vigilando a Gakupo)

Haku: * debo hacerlo...* (camina y finge tropezarse)

Gakupo: ( la ve y la atrapa, quedan frente a frente) estas bien?

Haku: si.. Si gracias (lo mira fijamente) bueno debo irme... (,al caminar, da pasos como si estuviera lastimada)

Gakupo: mmm, me parece que estas lastimada, ven dejame ayudarte

Haku: no no gracias... Yo puedo sola... A...auch!

Gakupo: si claro... ( la carga)

Haku: que verguenza que hagas esto

Gakupo: eres amiga de mi novia, por que no habria de ayudarte

Haku: no lo mal interpretaría?

Gakupo: ella confia en mi, y yo eb ella

Haku: *debe de haber algo que sea detonante para su relación* entonces se aman demasiado...

Gakupo: por que esa cara Haku?

Haku: por nada, solo es el dolor de mi tobillo

Gakupo: ( poniendole una venda) ya quedo... Mira que hora es! Debería estar con Luka y Miku

Haku: oh ve, ve, te veo luego

Gakupo: adiós Haku!

Haku: ash! Tengo que idear algo más intenso! Hay algo que nunca falla...

( al dia siguiente)

Meiko: buenos días!

Rin: Hola

Meiko: lista?

Rin: estoy algo... Como era... Nerviosa

Meiko: anda tu puedes

Rin: si! ...

Meiko: oh espera espera! Debo ir por unos papeles, relajate, por lo mientras...

Haku: según yo, Meiko es otra de las mejores amigas de Luka, si me ve algo rara con Gakupo es seguro que se lo dirá... Ahi viene Gakupo... ( tira unos papeles) que tonta soy!

Gakupo: eh? Haku, de nuevo en problemas? Haber te ayudo (toma sin querer la misma hoja que Haku) esto...

Haku: disculpame ( se levanta)

Gakupo: ... ( sin palabras) * que me pasa! Estoy actuando como Len! * me voy...

Haku: adiós... Oh...oh...

Gakupo: cuidado! ( la atrapa y queda muy cerca de ella)

Meiko: es por aqui... ( en voz baja) que es esto! Gakupo con Haku casi besandola? Esto no puede ser... ( camina hacia ellos) Oigan!

Gakupo: Meiko!

Meiko: espero no haber interrumpido

Gakupo: no, no! Es que Haku ayer se lastimo el tobillo, y ahorita se iba a caer

Meiko: no dije algo màs... Voy a ver a Miku para ver unos documentos...

Haku: perdón! Espero no causarte problemas con Luka

Gakupo: le explicaré todo antes de que se malinterprete...

Haku: si!

...( Meiko va con Miku)

Meiko: ( toca una puerta)

Miku: ( abre) Hola Meiko!

Meiko: interrumpo?

Miku: no, para nada solo revisaba algunas cosas del kokoro de Rin, leía otras cosas sobre tecnología ya sabes

Meiko: me imagino... Oye vi algo raro hace minutos

Miku: que?

Meiko: vi a Gakupo con Haku como si la fuera a besar...

Miku: Que!

Meiko: shh... Baja la voz, no se, el dijo que Haku se lastimo el tobillo y la tomo antes de caer... Pero Haku no dijo nada, y Gakupo se puso nervioso... Que hacemos le decimos a Luka?

Miku: sería bueno, pero no creo que Gakupo sea capaz de engañar a Luka, mejor si vuelves a ver algo o yo veo algo, hablamos con Luka te parece?

Meiko: bien...

( horas después, en la comida Miku va a buscar a Gakupo)

Miku: buenas tardes Gakupo

Gakupo: Miku! Que haces por aqui?

Miku: venia a hablar contigo...

Gakupo: si claro dime que pasa?

Miku: bueno yo... La verdad es que... Meiko me dijo que te vio algo raro con Haku... Y mira si tienes algo con ella, quiero que lo digas ahora por que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Luka

Gakupo: O.O yo con Haku?

Miku: si, eso dijo Meiko

Gakupo: mmm... A ya recuerdo! Mira ayer Haku se lastimó el pie, y la ayude a llegar a casa, y hoy su pie sigue algo mal casi se cae y quedamos de frente y fue cuando llego Meiko

Miku: entonces... No tienes nada con Haku?

Gakupo: lo juro

Miku: te creeré bueno solo venía a eso... ( camina)

Kaito: Señorita Hatsune

Miku: ( se paraliza) *Kaito*

Kaito: tiempo sin verla

Miku: u/u por que me hablas asi?

Kaito: no quiero causarle problemas con el joven Len

Miku: se nota que usted esta muy mal informado, dejelo asi que yo entiendo que no quiere ni verme al menos no ahora ( se va muy molesta)

Kaito: ( suspira) *quisiera poder pedirle que me explique por que se quedo a solas con Len, pero no tengo derecho*

Gakupo: hey! Vas a quedarte ahi o vas a ir tras ella? O vas a sentarte a comer conmigo?

Kaito: me quedo contigo...

( Haku en su casa)

Lily: se nota que no sabes nada sobre seducción

Haku: que quieres que haga no ne gusta!

Lily: es atractivo

Haku: no gracias, me parece más atractivo Kaito o Hiyama

Lily: bueno, entonces dejalo asi

Haku: no, quiero destruir a Luka pero por más que intento el no me gusta!

Lily: piensa que es Kaito o Hiyama

Haku: no lo se...

Lily: y si no, pues simplemente piensa en tu deseo de venganza hacia Luka en lo que te hizo

Haku: bueno... Puede ser...

Lily: *esta es más tonta que nada, quiere vengarze y no lo hace, no pudo hacer ni el intento de seducirlo bien...*

...


	13. Chapter 16

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.16)

"El beso de la venganza"

( en la STF)

Gakupo: ( leyendo cuando oye que tocan la puerta) voy voy... Pero que...

Haku: Hola...

Gakupo: hola...

Haku: puedo pasar?

Gakupo: si claro... ( cierra la puerta)

Haku: espero no interrumpirte ( se sienta en el escritorio de Gakupo)

Gakupo: ( se sorprende) no solo leía..

( afuera de la oficina)

Meiko: ves ahi esta! Haku tiene un romance con Gakupo

Miku: no esperemos ver que pasa... Shhh...

( con Gakupo)

Haku: seguro te preguntas que hago aqui

Gakupo: si

Haku: vine por ti!

Gakupo: a...a que te refieres?

Haku: sabes... Ya no puedo más (se quita del escritorio y camina hacia Gakupo) me gustas Gakupo

Gakupo: O.O

Haku: eres muy atractivo, caballeroso, lindo, atento, e inteligente, sedujiste mis sentidos... Y sabes si no estuvieras con Luka ( se acerca al oido de Gakupo) estaría contigo...

Gakupo: * oh por dios! Que esta pasando... Por que me pongo nervioso...* Haku... Yo amo a Luka ( se aleja de ella) respeta eso

Haku: pero que pasa, es que acaso no te gusto? Acaso... No soy bonita?

Gakupo: no es eso, lo eres y mucho pero... Solo tengo ojos para Luka, deje de ser ese mujeriego hace tiempo, lo siento ( abre la puerta y se sale)

Haku: * ashh! Maldito tonto* (lo sigue) espera! ( lo jala y lo pone contra la pared )

Gakupo: O/O

Haku: que pasa Gakupo... Te estas sonrojando... Se que no te soy indiferente... ( se acerca a los labios de Gakupo) acaso no te gustaría besarme? ( lo besa)

Miku: Meiko no veo nada...

Meiko: ni yo... ( suena el celular de Meiko) bueno?

Hiyama: Hola, oye esta ahi Miku?

Meiko: si por?

Hiyama: traela al restaurante no le digas que soy yo, le tengo una sorpresa.. Gracias (cuelga)

Meiko: oye tengo hambre vamos a cenar... ( jala a Miku)

Gakupo: ( correspondiendo al beso de Haku) * es tan atractiva...*

Haku: *caiste...* ( deja de besarlo) ves como tenia razón... No te preocupes, nadie sabrá de esto... (lo jala de la camisa y vuelve a besarlo)

Gakupo: ( suena la alarma del celular) espera... ( ve su telefono) sabes debo irme...

Haku: a donde?

Gakupo: con Kaito.. Asi que nos vemos luego..

Haku: espera... ( vuelven a besarse) ahora si vete... Oye oye, yo que tu me limpio el labial

Gakupo: si gracias ( saca un pañuelo y se limpia)

( va a casa de Kaito)

Kaito: ( abriendo) hey llegaste algo tarde

Gakupo: tuve un problema, lo siento, nos vamos?

Kaito: si claro...( siente un aroma raro) hueles eso?

Gakupo: no

Kaito: es como... Como... Perfume de mujer

Gakupo: * el aroma de la exquisita Haku...* fui a ver un regalo para Luka pero no me decidi, asi que ya sabes termine apestando a perfume

Kaito: esta bien vamonos...

( llegan a un restaurante)

Kaito: mesa para dos por favor...

Gerente: disculpeme hoy no abrimos, alguien reservo todo el restaurante

Gakupo: y quién?

Gerente: el joven Kiyoteru, creo que le pedirá a alguien que salga con el

Kaito: seguro es a Meiko... Nos dejaría pasar, somos amigos de el

Gerente: bueno, esta bien... Siganme

( los lleva a la parte del restaurante donde arreglaron todo con flores, y adornos muy lindos)

Miku: Hola Hiyama

Kaito: *esa voz... * espera... ( se asoman)

Gakupo: pero si es Miku!

Kaito: shhh..

Meiko: bien que sucede Hiyama

Miku: no entiendo nada asi que mejor los dejo solos...

Hiyama: detente ( le toma la mano) le pedi a Meiko que te trajera por que bueno...

Miku: que pasa?

Hiyama: bien sabes que siento algo por ti... Y queria saber si tu...

Miku: n/n *oh rayos*

Hiyama: si tu quieres salir conmigo?

Kaito: (en voz baja) Que...! .

Gakupo: si estas celoso solo debes intervenir

Kaito: callaté!

Miku: Hiyama eres muy lindo... Asi que...

Kaito: alto Hiyama!

Hiyama/Miku/Meiko: Kaito!

Kaito: si quieres salir con ella deberás vertelas conmigo!

Hiyama: segun se no la quieres después de lo que paso con Len, yo la entiendo

Kaito: ella esta con Len,no entiendes? Hagas lo que hagas ella estara siempre con ese tonto

Hiyama: me parece que no estas informado..

Miku: shhh... Dejalo... Acepto salir contigo

Hiyama: de verdad? TwT

Miku: por que lloras?

Hiyama: es que Kaito esta pellizcandome... Y de emoción..

Kaito: / entonces sean felices! Si tanto te gusta estar con los dos bien! ( sale del restaurante)

Gakupo: Kaito! Esperamé

Miku: . idiotaaa!

( días después)

Luka: 77' dice que eres un idiota

Kaito: Dile que ella es una tonta

Luka: ay... Dice que eres una ton...

Miku: dile que se meta sus palabras por donde más le plasca!

Luka: ella dice que...

Kaito: asi? Pues dile que digo yo que al menos yo no ando con dos a la vez!

Luka: ya lo oiste

Miku: es un gran tonto! Dile que será un gran cientifico pero como hombre es un imbécil! ( se levanta de la silla y se va azotando la puerta)

Len: ( ve salir a Miku muy enojada.) Miku...

Miku: dejamé!

Len: O.O ( entra a la oficina de Luka) oye Luka sabes por que Miku esta tan enojada?

Kaito: u.u ha de ser por que le dije sus verdades

Len: eh?

Kaito: ( toma de los hombros a Len) sabes no se como permites que tu novia este contigo y con Hiyama, bueno en parte te lo mereces pero no deberías soportar eso

Len: no se de que me hablas... No tengo novia...

Kaito: no me mientas Len, se que la última vez ustedes se vieron a solas

Len: n/n a esa vez... Bueno... Ella dijo que nadie debería saberlo

Kaito: u.u' lo ves tengo razón, regresaron, y ahora Hiyama sale con ella

Len: Qué!?

Kaito: si lo se... Ella no solo es tu novia la compartes con Hiyama

Len: Que?

Kaito: 77' no entendiste? Haber mira ella es tu novia y sale con Hiyama

Len: no tonto! Ella no es mi novia

Kaito: si ya se... Espera que dijiste?

Len: que ella no es mi novia

Kaito: no estas mintiendome verdad?

Luka: es verdad Kaito, ellos se vieron por última vez, y no regresaron, Miku es soltera, bueno ahora sale con Hiyama

Kaito: No! Len dime por favor que es broma y si estas a lado de ella!

Len: no crei que te gustará que ella y yo fueramos novios... Mira se que es duro creeme aun la quiero, pero ella no regresará conmigo, Rin es la que esta conmigo, todavia no le pido que seamos algo pero creeme no soy novio de Miku

Kaito: Noooooo! Soy un idiota! (sale corriendo) Miku! Miku!

Luka: vaya, bueno... Que se te ofrece Len?

Len: quería que vieras los informes del proyecto...

( Gakupo con Haku)

Gakupo: ( besando a Haku)

Haku: sabes me encantas...

Gakupo: shhh... ( la besa más)

Miku: largaté!

Kaito: no esperame... ( se pasa de largo y no ve lo que pasa entre Gakupo y Haku)

Miku: ( entrando a un salón)

Kaito: Miku espera ( también entra) que es este lugar?

Miku: aqui ves todo lo que pasa en la STF, cada rincón, tiene una camará

Kaito: y que es lo que quieres ver aqui...

Miku: pues...

Kaito: quién tiene acceso a esto aparte del guardia?

Miku: Luka, ella tiene en su computadora acceso a todo... ( ve las pantallas)

Kaito: oye Miku... Sabes tienes razón, soy un idiota y yo...

Miku: no puede ser! ( se pone pálida)

Kaito: Miku que tienes?

Miku: mira ( señala una de las pantallas)

Kaito: O_O Ga...gakupo...

Miku: es un ...un maldito...

Kaito: le dirás a Luka?

Miku: claro! Mejor antes de que lo vea...

( oficina de Luka)

Len: es más pensaba en hacer un video sobre ello

Luka: y lo hiciste?

Len: si ( le da una USB) miralo

Luka: ( inserta la USB) mmm... No la lee..

Len: haber dejame ver ( da click sin querer en otro lado)

Luka: no Len, esas son las camarás de seguridad...

Len: a lo siento...( ve por el video a Gakupo y se pone frio)

Luka: que pasa Len estas bien?

Len: ( se queda callado)

Luka: ( ve hacia la pantalla y ve la escena de Gakupo y Haku) Gakupo...Haku... Esto no puede ser... ( se quita y va hacia el lugar donde estan Gakupo y Haku)

Miku: ( muy enojada)

Kaito: no crei capaz de esto a Gakupo!

Miku: ni yo! Es un mentiroso como todos!

( llegan Luka, Len, Miku y Kaito)

Todos: Gakupo!

Gakupo: (suelta a Haku)

Haku: Luka!...

Miku: eres una zorra Haku! ( le da una cachetada)

Gakupo: Luka...Luka espera dejame explicarte...

Luka: ( le da un golpe) que quieres explicarme? Que me engañaste maldito idiota! Y tu Haku crei que eras mi amiga!

Haku: Luka... Yo... Nosotros...

Luka: si no me querias no era necesario hacer esto! Crei que eras sincero, y resultaste un estúpido, ( se le salen unas lágrimas) confiaba en ti y me hiciste esto... Olvidate de mi, disfruten su romance! ( se va corriendo)

Miku: Luka... ( tambien golpea a Gakupo) mentiste! ( va tras Luka)

Len: te quejabas de mi y eres peor!

Kaito: sabes me equivoque contigo... No eres ese joven al cual admiraría... ( se va con Len)

Haku: lo...lo siento Gakupo

Gakupo: ( salen lágrimas de sus ojos) *que hize... *

Haku: vamonos lejos! Anda, ven conmigo a los dos nos hará bien...( lo toma de la mano y salen de la STF)

( llegando a una casa)

Haku: ven pasa...( entran) sientaté te traeré algo de té...

( en una habitación)

Lily: lo lograste?

Haku: si, esa cosa que me diste lo dejo atontado

Lily: es un polvo que puse en tu labial, y cuando te besó quedo en un efecto que lo hizo caer a tus pies

Haku: pues gracias... El esta allá en la sala, Luka lo dejo, todos lo odian ( rie)

Lily: bueno entonces, hay que seguir con el plan...

Haku:( entra con una taza de té) ten, esta caliente

Gakupo: gracias...( bebe todo el té) fui un tonto

Haku: los dos...

Gakupo: me entiendes verdad?

Haku: no, me refería a que tu y Luka fueron los tontos

Gakupo: disculpa?

Lily: ( entra a la sala) ella tiene razón tu y Luka son unos tontos, mira, que cayeron muy bien en la trampa

Gakupo: que... Que trampa?

Lily: en realidad, solo te gustaba Haku por que le di algo que te haría sentir algo por ella, y cuando el efecto se pasa, ( rie) dejas de quererla

Gakupo: que es lo que quieren?

Haku: que más? Ver a Luka destruida!

Lily: a ella y a Len junto con su pedazo de robot

Gakupo: ( empieza a ver borroso) por que quieren eso?

Lily: es venganza querido, Len me destruyó hace años y me la debe, Luka me metió a la cárcel

Haku: y ella siempre fue mi rival desde hace años, mis padres la preferian a ella, solo era ella, yo no exisitia, se acabó! Y bueno tu me ayudaste

Gakupo: eres una maldita... Tengo que decirles..( se empieza a sentir mal)

Lily: lo que sigue es inevitable jajaja!

Haku: hey antes de que te desvanezcas... Eres un gran besador ( le da un beso cuando Gakupo se desvanece) hay lástima, si eres lindo..

Lily: anda hay que llevarnoslo... Muchachos llevenseló al sótano

( unos hombres se lo llevan)

Haku: ay! Que bien se siente...

Lily: el último paso esta cerca, hay que seguir ( se van)

...


	14. Chapter 17

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.17)

Un engaño descubierto... Gakupo desaparece...

Luka: ( llorando)

Miku: shhh...shhh... Deja que salga

Luka: es un tonto

Meiko: sabia que era raro todo esto!

Miku: debí creer más en tus intuiciones

Meiko: pfff...

Luka: al menos ustedes estan aqui... Haku me mintió, pero por que? Somos amigas...

Miku: sabes Haku siempre me dio desconfianza

Meiko: si tenia algo muy sospechoso...

Luka: bueno, saben quisiera estar en otro lado...

Miku: ven salgamos...

( saliendo de la oficina)

Kaito: lo lamento mucho Luka

Luka: tu lo sabias?

Kaito: no... Si lo hubiese sabido, te lo habria dicho

Luka: ( abraza a Kaito)

Miku: lo despediras?

Luka: no, seguira aqui pero, en otra zona

Len: *no se que decirle* sabes Luka el no valia la pena..

Luka: gracias Len...

( en la noche)

Miku: se quedó dormida( sale al balcón)

Kaito: ( suspira) sabes puras desgracias han pasado desde hace poco

Miku: si, primero lo de Len, ahora lo de Luka, que más falta( brotan unas pequeñas lagrimas)

Kaito: ( la ve) sabes prometi que estaría contigo... No te cumpli, Len me lo dijo todo... Perdonamé

Miku: no importa te entiendo

Kaito: de verdad te gusta Hiyama?

Miku: jaja.. No Kaito, el es un buen amigo ya le dije que saldriamos como amigos

Kaito: de verdad?

Miku: si...

Kaito: u/u ( le toma la mano) te...te quiero...

Miku: ( lo mira) Kaito..

Kaito: si Miku?

Miku: ( se lanza sobre el y lo abraza mientras llora)

Kaito: ( la abraza fuerte) desahogate mi niña..

Miku: también te quiero

Kaito: O/O *me quiere*

Miku: gracias por estar con nosotras

Kaito: siempre lo haré...

( una semana después)

Len: ( tocando la puerta de Gakupo) hey abre!

Luka: Len..

Len: buenos dias...

Luka: que pasa?

Len: Gakupo hace una semana que no me abre

Luka: u.u dejame ayudarte ( abre la puerta) tengo una llave... (entran)

Len: revisaré en la cocina...

Luka: ( va hacia la habitación de Gakupo) que raro todo esta intacto...( mira la foto que Gakupo tenia en su buro) nuestra foto...

Len: Luka! No esta por ningun lado creo que ni siquiera a venido

Luka: eso no puede ser... Ven vamos con los guardias

( en la entrada de la STF)

Guardia: efectivamente no lo he visto, la ultima vez que lo vi fue saliendo con la señorita Haku, y ella a venido pero el no

Luka: gracias, ahora vamos a la oficina de Haku...

( oficina de Haku)

Len: Haku, dinos esta Gakupo contigo?

Haku: no, esa vez fuimos a mi casa y de ahi salió y no supe más de el

Len: no ha venido en una semana

Haku: de verdad?

Luka: *tengo un mal presentimiento* vamonos Len

Haku: ja, vaya creo que aun le duele... Disfruta tu estancia aqui Luka es probable que te acusen de fraude..

( Luka caminando por un puente sola)

Luka: una semana... No te he visto... Te habrá pasado algo? Quisiera pensar que no... Pero y si te paso algo?... Me moriría... Llamaré a la policía de ser necesario, a pesar de todo aun te amo, es por eso que prefiero verte bien a saber que te paso algo...

( en la casa donde esta Gakupo)

Gakupo: ( amarrado a una silla, con la boca tapada, manos y pies amarrados) *Luka... Debi saber que era una trampa, por eso tanta cercania... Prácticamente me drogaron... O me manipularon... Y te lástime... Mi amada Luka... Estabamos tan félices, hasta te iba a pedir matrimonio... Quisiera ver tan solo tus ojos...* ( siente que no puede más y llora) *no puedo salir de aquí!*

( con Luka)

Luka: ( de repente salen un par de lágrimas...) por que estoy llorando... ( se limpia) espero que estes bien Gakupo.. ( camina hacia su departamento)

Miku: Luka!

Luka: Hola

Miku: supiste algo?

Luka: no estaba en su departamento, al parecer no a venido en una semana, me preocupa

Miku: bien... Mira si para mañana no llega llamaremos a la policia, y lo buscaremos

Luka: esta bien...

( en la noche)

Luka: ( en su cama, no puede dormir)

( Gakupo en el sótano)

Gakupo: ( tratando de desatarse y se cae una foto) *Mi foto con Luka! Debo salir de aqui...*

Lily: Hola querido...( levanta la foto) aay pero que tonto! Sabes no volverás a verla ( hace una pequeña rasgadura en la foto) ups... Se esta rompiendo...

Gakupo: ( moviendose y con la silla le pega a Lily)

Lily: estúpido ( le da una cachetada y pisa la foto, para salir del cuarto)

Gakupo: ( en el suelo con la silla encima) * es lo único que tengo... No se si voy a salir de aqui...* (frente a la foto) *si salgo de aqui, juro que jamás te dejare sola...*

( cuarto de Luka)

Luka: *mi Gakupo...* ( se queda dormida)

( al despertar)

Luka: Miku! Miku!

Miku: ... Hay que decirselo

Luka: que sucede?

Kaito: no llegó...

Luka: llamaron a la policía?

Miku: mejor vamonos... Luka te llevaremos a otro lugar... Sabes ahora no debemos estar aqui...

Luka: quiero buscar a Gakupo!

Policia: señorita Megurine?

Luka: ah bueno asi que si llamaron a la policía, bien oficial diganme lo encontrarán?

Miku: ella...ella no es Megurine... Yo soy Megurine Luka...

Kaito: Miku... Que haces?

Policia: bien, se le acusa de fraude, y de engaño a la ley, llame a su abogado... ( le pone unas esposas)

Luka: q..que?

Policia: tus crimenes serán pagados...

Miku: *esto es por ti Luka*

Haku: esperen... Ella no es Luka!

Miku: si...si lo soy...( tiene una peluca puesta)

Haku: ( la mira bien...) noto algo raro... Parece que si es... Llevensela!

Luka: O.O que esta pasando aqui

Kaito: vinieron por ti... Le dije a Miku que no lo hiciera, te acusan de fraude

Luka: no puede ser pero por que?

Kaito: no lo se...

Luka: debemos sacar a Miku de ahi!

( horas más tarde en una celda)

Miku: u.u

Luka: Miku!

Miku: que haces aqui! Vete!

Luka: no permitiré que estes aqui

Miku: si estas aqui, no podrás buscar a Gakupo... Anda dejame aqui... Cuando descubrán que no soy tu será tarde...

Policia: ( abriendo la celda) muy lista, anda vayase, aqui la señorita declaró que ella es Luka ( le quita la peluca)

Miku: que hiciste...

Luka: ( la abraza) gracias por intentar ayudarme... Busca a Gakupo por mi.. Por favor...

Miku: Luka... Te lo prometo!

...


	15. Chapter 18

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.18)

"Haku muestra su verdadera cara"

Haku: ( llega en la noche) miren a la gran Luka en la cárcel... Dime ahora sientes lo que Lily?

Luka: como pudiste crei que eras mi amiga...

Haku: creiste mal...

Policia: pagaron tu fianza, temporalmente estarás fuera hasta que allá pruebas... Sal

Luka: por que haces esto?

Haku: John llevatelá

Luka: ( le vendan los ojos y la llevan hasta la misma casa que a Gakupo) donde estamos?

Haku: es una linda casa no? Era de mis padres... Pero ellos se fueron, bueno mi madre falleció y papá no me visita, esta en Roma... John llevalá al sótano...

Luka: ( la amarran como a Gakupo y después le quitan la venda de los ojos y ve a Gakupo en el suelo) *Gakupo!*

Gakupo: ( despertando y ve hacia arriba) *mi Luka!*

John: tonto! No te vuelvo a levantar si te tiras... ( le quita la cinta de la boca) consideren esto un acto de amabilidad, no los puedo dejar salir pero pueden hablar...( cierra la puerta)

Gakupo: Luka... ( se pone a llorar) perdonamé! Me engañaron me pusieron una trampa... Perdonamé! Eres a la única que amo!

Luka: te creo... ( mueve su silla hasta el y apenas y puede recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Gakupo) vuelves a caer en algo asi y te mandare muy lejos..

Gakupo: gracias... Por que estas aqui?

Luka: Haku mintió diciendo que cometi fraude... Miku quisó ayudarme haciendose pasar por mi... Pero le pedi que no, y como desapareciste, ellos te estarán buscando...

( entra Haku)

Haku: pero que cursi escena! Los dos amarrados hablando perdonandose! Jajaja! Hay que lindos! Ya te dijo que le puse una trampa en realidad te ama el tonto! Bueno que creen ya estamos casi terminando con ustedes... Creo que estarán juntos hasta el fin... Sus amigos son los próximos, Len se debe de despedir de Rin, no le durará mucho

Luka: te doy lo que quieras pero no les hagas daño...

Haku: es tarde amiga mia, Lily ya tiene todo planeado, Len va a sufrir y Miku también... Bueno buenas noches...

( en la STF)

Miku: todos debemos luchar para que Luka salga de ahi!

Rin: si! Les mostraremos que es inocente!

Miku: ella nos dió la oportunidad de estar aqui, por ella es que somos una gran empresa... Asi que debemos permanecer unidos para que ella salga

Todos: sii!

Len: Rin y yo estaremos revisando papeles

Meiko: iré con Hiyama a ver al abogado

Kaito: hay que encargarnos de lo que falta Miku

Miku: si... * tengo un mal presentimiento*

( Hiyama y Meiko esperando al abogado)

Meiko: y ... Que tal te va?

Hiyama: bien... Y a ti?

Meiko: bien..

Hiyama: ... Eres feliz?

Meiko: si y tu?

Hiyama: si

Meiko: sabes... Aveces te extraño u/u

Hiyama: de verdad?

Meiko: si

Hiyama: yo también...

Meiko: ( se acerca más a Hiyama al punto de que sus manos pueden tocarse) te he visto sigues siendo un lindo...

Hiyama: y tu... Una brillante chica...

( se toman de la mano)

Hiyama: te gustaría... Ser mi novia... De nuevo?

Meiko: ... Bueno... Para que miento... Si

( con Rin y Len)

Len: * y justo cuando pensaba declararle a Rin mis sentimientos oficialmente pasa esto... Podria decirselo ahorita... Pero... * oye Rin

Rin: mande

Len: que sientes por mi?

Rin: u/u ya sabes que estoy enamorada de ti

Len: ... Dime... Te gustaría que tu y yo... Ya sabes... Fueramos...

Rin: estar juntos?

Len: si eso...

Rin: me lo dices enserio?

Len: claro :)

Rin: ( lo abraza) acepto!

Len: n_n* ay Rin*

( llegan Miku y Kaito minutos después)

Miku: Len Rin! Vengan pronto!

Rin: si

( caminan)

Len: que sucede?

Miku: Haku llego acusandonos de cómplices a todos, nos dijo...

Haku: o declaran contra Luka o los despedire, puesto que la compañía sera mia, los que quieran quedarse en la calle no declaren, los que saben lo que les conviene apoyenme!

Kaito: todos se negaron, nadie quiere, y Haku nos amenaza

Rin: jamás lo crei de ella, mostró lo que en verdad es

Miku: exacto...

Len: ( le da una hoja) aqui estan los informes de la empresa todo esta en orden seguramente hizo algo para que pareciera que cometió fraude...

Kaito: ( se detiene) esperen... Miku recuerdas los videos de seguridad?

Miku: si por?

Kaito: Len ven conmigo, ustedes vayan por la policia y un abogado

Miku: si...

( van camino a la estación cuando entran a la oficina alguien las encierra sin poder dejarlas salir)

Rin: no abre...

Miku: ( moviendo la cerradura) aaah!

Haku: *con eso tienen* ( va a casa con lily) ya vine!

Lily: si, voy!

Haku: que hacias?

Lily: hablando con John sobre el último detalle... Por cierto quería llevarte a un lugar

Haku: claro! Estoy de maravilla asi que vamos... *esta tonta me estorba debo hacer que la policia se la lleve)

( llegan a un parque)

Lily: y como va lo del supuesto fraude?

Haku: todo mundo se la creyó en realidad solo es invento.

Lily: entiendo...

Policia: buenas tardes, gracias señorita Lily, Yowane Haku queda usted arrestada por difamación y engaño a la ley( se la llevan)

Haku: (lily se le acerca y le susurra algo)

Lily: cuando vuelvas a intentar traicionarme asegurate que John no sea amigo mio, mientras tu vas un paso adelante yo ya voy el doble que tu...

John: digame que sigue?

Lily: libera a Gakupo y a Luka... O no no espera... Tengo una idea mucho mejor... No tienes hambre? Vamos a comer algo

...


	16. Chapter 19

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.19)

"Adiós para siempre Rin...*

Lily: ( en su cama) Haku me sedió todo sin darse cuenta, bueno, logró su venganza como deseaba pero mirenla! Pobre tonta... John!

John: dime Lily

Lily: prepará todo para lo que falta ya sabes que

John: pero crei que eso seria en unos dias más

Lily: por eso, quiero que salga todo perfecto, por cierto lleva a ala parejita a ese lugar

John: si Lily ( se va)

( en el sótano)

Gakupo: no entiendo por que nos tienen aqui

Luka: es por que si nos liberan podriamos delatarlos

Gakupo: crei que Lily traicionaria a Haku

Luka: creo que lo hizo pero... Aun asi ella no nos dejará ir...

John: ( entra) ustedes dos! Callensé, los llevaremos a otro lugar...

( en la STF al dia siguiente)

Miku: una carta de Luka...( abre la carta y la lee en voz alta) oigan todos...

Miku:

_Se que han de estar preocupados, pero no se angustien, no estoy en la cárcel, me liberaron y fui a buscar a Gakupo, que por cierto lo encontré, y nos reconciliamos, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo juntos y después volveremos, asi que no nos busquen por que este tiempo es solo nuestro, gracias por todo los quiero..._

Meiko: increíble!

Rin: es lindo que se hayan reconciliado

Miku: es algo raro, no nos llamo...

Kaito: tranquila seguro estan bien

Miku: eso espero...

( dias después)

Lily: ( espiando a Rin y a Len)

Rin: ja ja! Dejame!

Len: te atraparé!

Rin: no lo creo!

Len: mira un delfín!

Rin: eh? ( se cae y encima Len)

Len: fui muy brusco... ( le ayuda a levantarse) vamos...

( llegan a un parque y Len columpia a Rin)

Lily: *se ven tan felices... Ese maldito robot... Quiza seria yo la que estaria ahi... Rin... Despidete de Len...*

( en la noche en la STF)

John: ( entra sin ser visto)

Miku: ( caminando) *estoy segura que esa letra no era de Luka...*

John: ( entra al departamento donde esta Rin) *debo ser rápido* ( le tapa la boca a Rin y se la lleva)

Rin: ( despertando) Len...

John: silencio!.

Rin: no eres Len! Ayuda!

John: que te calles ( le pone un pañuelo)

Rin: * quien es este tipo*

Miku: ( viendo como sale un hombre) quien es...

Lily: *crei que estarian dormidos...* ( se acerca con un palo hacia Miku)

Miku: no puede ser... Es Rin! (corre a activar la alarma y esta suena pero de pronto algo la golpea y cae inconciente)

Lily: ( la arrastra mientras John se lleva a Rin y se lleva a Miku al sótano donde tenia a Gakupo y a Luka)

Miku: ( abre los ojos) *Rin...Rin..Rin!* quien eres tu!

Lily: tu salvadora

Miku: no seas boba y dime!

Lily: pues, veras, se lo de tu y Len, se que lo amas, a mi no puedes engañarme... Se que es fácil enamorarse de el, es lindo no? Por eso te ayudaré y me desharé de Rin y todos felices!

Miku: no hagas eso!

Lily: lo haré, asi no tendrás que sacrificarte estando con alguien a quien no amas...( la mira a los ojos) niegame que amas a Len

Miku: Kaito es muy lindo... No es sacrificio

Lily: entonces mirame a los ojos y dime que amas a Kaito

Miku: yo... Aun no lo amo pero si lo quiero

Lily: amas a Len todavia, creeme dejame hacer lo que quiero y serás beneficiada... Te pondré a prueba... ( le acerca un cuchillo) si logras desatarte es por que en el fondo deseas estar con Kaito si no lo logras es por que tu corazón pertenece a Len todavia, quiero ver...

Miku: *que hago... Bueno es que la verdad es que...* ( intenta e intenta pero no logra quitarse la cuerda que la mantiene atada a la silla)

Lily: lo sabia! Bueno ya me voy...(le pone un pañuelo con algo que duerme a Miku) dulces sueños! ( sale del sótano y se va)

( Len buscando a Rin)

Kaito: no esta Rin ni Miku aqui

Len: no debi dejarla sola! ( golpea la pared) el localizador! ( corre al laboratorio)

Kaito: ( ve el collar de Miku) este es collar de Miku... Activo la alarma y algo... Algo sucedió...

Len: aqui esta! Iré por Rin

Kaito: espera voy contigo, seguro donde esta Rin esta Miku

Len: quedate aqui, si encuentro a las dos las traeré! ( sale corriendo y se sube a un auto)

Kaito: si cree que me quedaré aqui es un tonto ( se lleva la laptop y se va en su auto)

Miku: ( aun en el sótano) *que tonta soy... Mi corazón se engaña... En parte Lily tiene razón... Debería quedarme aquí... creo...*

( en una fábrica abandonada)

Rin: que es lo que quieres!

Lily: te odio Rin! Me arrebataste todo! Te odio maldito robot!

Rin: no entiendo

Lily: maldito pedazo de nadaaa! Eres un asco! Ni humana eres, eres solo un robot!

Rin: *no soy humana...*

Lily: es por eso que te echaré a esa cascada de ácidos en la cual morirás( rie como loca)

Len: ( llegando al lugar) aqui marca que este es el lugar..(entra) Rin!

Lily: Len? Que haces aqui?

Len: lo mismo me pregunto de ti

Lily: salvo a Rin... Haku... Queria matarla

Rin: eso no es cierto Len! Me dijo que me odiaba! Y que me lanzaría a esa casacada de ácidos!

Len: por que haces esto Lily!

Lily: por que te odio! Arruinaste mi vida!

Len: no se que te hize pero perdoname!

Lily: asi queria verte suplicando! Pero eso no servira de nada (aprieta un botón y una cadena va bajando a Rin)

Len: No Rin! ( corre hacia Rin y John lo golpea)

John: lo siento amigo...( empiezan a pelear)

Lily: esto es de Len y yo, John vigila la entrada( comienza a pelear con Len)

Len: no quiero hacerte daño!

Lily: yo si..

Rin: ( se lanza hacia una barda de la cual y apenas puede agarrarse para poder salvarse)

Lily: ( ve a Rin) a no lo harás!

Len: No! ( jala a Lily)

Lily: que haces ( lo golpea con un tubo)

Len: rin...

Lily: ( le pisa las manos a Rin)

Rin: ah!

Lily: adiós! Rin( ve las manos sueltas de Rin)

Rin: Te amo Len!

Len: Nooo! ( llora mientras ve todo borroso y se desvanece)

...


	17. Chapter 20

Kokoro/Kiseki (cap.20 final)

" Un maravilloso comienzo" (Final)

Lily: ja ja ja ja!( algo la golpea y se desmaya)

Miku: tonta! Tenías razón! ... En el fondo si deseo estar con Kaito! No con Len ( suelta el palo y corre hacia Rin atrapandola)

Rin: ( siente la mano de Miku) Miku!

Miku: vamos Rin sube! ( la ayuda a subir)

Rin: ( llorando) gracias ...

Miku: de nada...

Len: ( aun inconciente)

( llega la policia)

Kaito: Miku! ( corre hacia a ella y la abraza)

Miku: veniste por nosotras

Kaito: claro! Seria un tonto si no lo hiciera...

Rin: ( se acerca a Len) * mi amado Len...*

Lily: ( despierta y ataca a Rin haciendo que caiga inconciente)

Miku: Nooo!

Policia: ( atrapan a Lily y la arrestan)

Miku: ( va hacia Rin) Rin... Despierta vamos... ( llora) nooo...

( un mes después)

Len: muy bien, todos vamos hacia allá!

Miku: Hola Len!

Len: Hola linda

Miku: e.e te vez bien

Len: gracias...

Miku: oye necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar... Quiero decirte algo muy importante(le da una tarjetita) ahi esta anotado el lugar llega temprano, no querras hacer esperar a la chica que amas ^^

Len: llegare temprano!

( Miku se va)

( en un puente)

Len: por que Miku me citaria aqui?... ( mira el atardecer) hace ya un mes... Que te perdí Rin... Sin ti nada a sido lo mismo aun recuerdo como caiste... Y cuando te vi estabas... M..mm...uerta...(se le sale una lágrima) Miku me ha ayudado mucho... ( sonrie) desearía volver a verte Rin...

Kaito: ( siguiendo a Miku) * hace un mes que ha estado con el... Muy juntos y lo entiendo... *

Miku: Len!

Len: Miku, hola

Miku: te hize esperar mucho?

Len: no para nada, y bien que querías decirme

Miku: dime aun extrañas a Rin?

Len: .. Por que preguntas?

Miku: solo dime si o no

Len: si, aun quisiera verla

Miku: debes de dejar de llorar, ella siempre a estado contigo

Len: a que te refieres?

Miku: espera aqui... ( le venda los ojos)

Kaito: Miku... Te amo... No aguanto ver esto...( se da la vuelta)

Miku: ( trae a alguien de la mano)

[¿?]: Len... ( le quita la venda) abre los ojos...

Len: ( abre lentamente los ojos) ...Rin!

Rin: no llores.. Aqui estoy

Len: ( la abraza fuertemente)

Rin: ( corresponde al abrazazo) no entiendo por que lloras estoy aqui...

Len: te extrañe demasiado! Un mes sin ti fue como un siglo... ( le da un beso) no me imagino un futuro sin ti...

Miku: *bien mi trabajo esta echo...* ( se va lentamente)

Kaito: Rin? Esta viva? Crei que Miku y Len...

Miku: (aparece detras de Kaito) que Miku y Len que?

Kaito: ( voltea) Miku...

Miku: sigues siendo un idiota, sabes algo... Solo te amo a ti como podría estar con Len solo le di el apoyo necesario

Kaito: ( jala a Miku hacia el mientras llora) de ti no me separaré ni un segundo...

Miku: ( se recarga en el pecho de Kaito) vamonos... Hay que caminar...

Len: cuentame como paso todo?

Rin: cuando esta inconciente... Miku me llevo a un laboratorio lejos, paso dias y dias trabajando... Me dijo que por más que intentaba yo no mostraba respuesta alguna... Pasó un mes... No hace mucho... Hace como 3 días lo intento y cuando desperte un equipo estaba con ella y me abrazó, me dijo Len espera verte de nuevo me contó que me diste por muerta y que llorabas mucho

Len: ella hizo todo eso?

Rin: si, de echo Meiko me dijo que Miku no dormía

Len: *gracias Miku* quiero estar contigo cada dia de mi vida...

Rin: pero y la STF?

Len: no te preocupes podré con lo que mas amo...

( en la STF)

Gakupo: señorita Luka!

Luka: Joven Gakupo...

Gakupo: como esta mi amada esposa?

Luka: trabajando duro!

Gakupo: esa es mi bella esposa! ^_^

( llegan Kaito y Miku)

Gakupo: eaa! Ustedes dos se ven felices...

Miku: es por que nos amamos!

Luka: parece que las cosas van muy bien con todo, Haku y Lily pagando por lo que hicieron y nosotros con esto adelante

Miku: es un gran dia...

( en la noche Len y Rin con Luka)

Luka: Hola!

Len: Luka... Quiero hablar contigo

Luka: bien dime que pasa Len, por cierto bienvenida Rin

Rin: gracias (:

Len: Luka, amo a Rin quiero pasar mis días a su lado... Pero quiero que ella y yo vayamos lejos por un tiempo, quiero que conozca el mundo, enseñarle tantas cosas... Pero aparte tengo esto en la STF te agradezco la oportunidad y entiendo si consigues un reemplazo

Luka: para nada Len, puedes irte y regresar, aqui te estaremos esperando

Rin: no tienes que hacer esto... Luka esta loco no le hagas caso

Len: es verdad Rin... Mi sueño eres tu... También esto pero más tu...

Rin: si es asi... Esta bien :]

Luka: buena suerte a los dos!

Gakupo: amigo mio! Deseo que esto sea maravilloso para ustedes

Len: gracias Gakupo

( a la mañana siguiente)

Miku: no se para que quiere verme..

Kaito: de seguro para despedirse

Miku: es probable

Kaito: voy por café... Ahorita vengo

Len: Hola Kaito!

Kaito: Len mucho éxito! Espero verte pronto

Len: yo igual

Kaito: Miku esta allá ahorita regreso

Len: buenos días

Miku: buen dia!

Len: oye gracias, salvaste a mi amada Rin, ahora entiendo por que me dijiste: "no querras hacer esperar a la chica que amas "

Miku: no me agradezcas Len, somos amigos y siempre estaré contigo y con Rin

Len: de verdas Gracias! ( se abrazan)

Miku: suerte Len, vive tu comienzo en grande!

Rin: Miku! ( también la abraza) sin ti jamás habria vuelto a ver a Len, te debo la vida y mucho más, gracias

Miku: de que chicos... Bueno ahora vayan el avión los va a dejar corran y suerte!

Len: no se desharan tan fácilmente de nosotros!

Miku: jaja no!

Kaito: ay se fueron! Bueno amada mía vayamos a pasear

Miku: ( toma su café) si mi muy amado Kaito n/n

( con Rin y Len)

Len: todo fue como un milagro

Rin: un milagro del corazón... Estar a tu lado es maravilloso

Len: estaré siempre a tu lado no lo dudes...

Rin: ni tu, yo haré lo posible por que nuestra felicidad sea inmensa

Len: juntos hasta siempre! ( la toma de la mano mientras caminan por la playa)

( Meiko y Hiyama se comprometieron, Luka y Gakupo se casaron, Kaito y Miku támbien se casaron, y Rin y Len igual que ellos unieron sus vidas, para recorrer el mundo y disfrutar cada instante...)

Fin 3


End file.
